


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios

by xXsilence2020Xx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXsilence2020Xx/pseuds/xXsilence2020Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in the title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How You Met

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome guys, notice that this was one of my very first books, it only gets better throughout the middle. Have fun reading, and you can also find this book and others on my Wattpad. It's the same username and everything.

BEN Drowned:

You were a freakin video game addict. Every single little game you had. 

A cabinet full of games, all with their labels. Your extreme favorite though.... was the Legend Of Zelda! (WHO DOESNT?! Mom: what chu talking bout? Me: nothing...) The only one you didn't have was Majora's Mask. So you went into GameStop and got the game.

~back at le majestic home~

You powered on your Nintendo 64 and played the game. Then everything started messing up and a stupid statue started popping up.

"Why do I always get the broken games?!" You yelled in frustration. 

Just then green letters popped up on the screen saying 'You Shouldn't Have Done That...' and a boy came out of your T.V. 

You stared wide-eyed at him. He looked just like Link but with black eyes and red pupils. 

"Link?" You blurted out before covering your mouth. His face scrunched up and looked at you. 

"Heck no! I'm BEN.... BEN Drowned." He smirked at you. 

"Um... okay? Were you making my game mess up?" You asked. BEN nodded. 

"Kay." You replied. "Hm. You're interesting. See ya (Y/N)!" He yelled as he went back into your T.V.

Jeff The Killer: 

You were walking home, and pretty tired too. Your friends got drunk and passed out. There was no way you would carry them so you just left. It was midnight, and all you wanted to do was sleep. You heard footsteps and a knife against your neck. 

"Go To Sleep!" A raspy voice cackled. 

"I'm trying to! Geez, let me get home and sleep boy, and get the knife away from me before I cut chu." You muttered, pouting. You turned to find a pale person with a cut smile and no eyelids. You smiled and put out your hand lazily. 

"I'm (Y/N)." You chirped. He shook it. 

"Jeff." He said, twirling his knife before putting his knife in his hoodie pocket. 

You waved goodbye before trudging up your stairs, which were now visible to you.

He waved back, dumbstruck and ran off. 

Slenderman: 

You took a walk in the woods, feeling kind of like you werent alone, you shrigged it off, thinking you were just being paranoid.

You were wrong.

It was the static that almost made your ears bleed. You screamed. 

"Make it stop!" The static died down. Then a person in a suit looked at you. 

Slenderman. Yep you knew him, from games and stuff. 

"You need to stay out of the woods (Y/N)." He said. 

"I dont want you getting hurt." He added. You nodded and waved before walking home. One question though.

How the heck did he know your name? 

 

Sonic Exe.: 

 

You were a huge fan of Sonic, so when your friend gave you a game that had Sonic, you were happy. You quickly started playing it, until you started seeing dead animals and Sonic kill Tails. 'What the fudge?' You mouthed.

Then a blue head came out of your T.V. 

Um. No. Heck no. Your T.V is not gonna vomit out some boy you did not know. 

He resembled Sonic. So being the smart person you were, you knew his name was Sonic.

You walked up to him, ignoring the fact that he had bloody eyes, and slapped him. 

"You made me lose my game!" You yelled. He rubbed his cheek and smirked.

"I like you. See you (Y/N)." He said and jumped back into your T.V. 

You didnt care. You thought about your poor T.V.

 

Eyeless Jack: 

 

You were sleeping.

With your window open. (A/N: Dummy .-.) 

You felt your shirt lifting up and you just thought it was your little brother trying to tickle your sides. 

So you swatted at the hand. You heard a chuckle. 

Everything was quiet, but when you opened your eyes, there was a random dude in your room staring at you, with a dark blue mask.

You honestly did not care. You wanted sleep. 

"Did you do that?" You asked. He nodded.

You threw a pillow at him. He caught it, then a lamp hit his head.

He groaned and nearly fell out the window, leaving his name on your desk on a note. 

Then he fell out the window.


	2. Hanging Out (Fail)

BEN Drowned: 

 

You and BEN were friends now. Ever since the BOOM I can mess up your game whenever the heck I want incident. 

So, you decided to get revenge. You put dog poop (A/N: Dont even ask) on a sandwich. Made it look delicious. 

You walked up to BEN and gave it to him, saying it was Nutella. 

And he took it.

BEN was playing games, so he did not care what the heck was in the sandwich. 

He took a bite.

Ran out of the house. 

And threw up.

You were now satisfied.

Jeff The Killer: 

 

Jeff was at your house.

Eating.

He wouldnt stop eating your precious food. 

 

So. Since your fridge was right next to the basement. (A/N: thats how my house is .-.)

You pushed him down the stairs when he went to get more food. 

And locked him there.

Boom. Revenge. Jeff also had to buy you...

More food.

SlenderMan: 

 

You were chilling on a tree with Slendy. 

Till you fell off.

It was a high tree.

But before you went down. 

You grabbed Slendy. So he fell. 

You both landed on rocks. And you smacked Slendy upside the head for taking you up so high.

Sonic.Exe: 

 

The blue haired boy was flirty. 

And you were annoyed. 

So, you started hitting him with a pillow. 

The whole day. 

The whole freakin day.

Sonic was annoyed. 

Therefore he disappered back into your TV. 

You were happy.

 

Eyeless Jack:

 

You and Jack got ice cream. You loved your ice cream. 

Jack thought something else. 

You noticed him staring at you.

And when it rung a bell. 

You stuffed his ice cream down his pants.

Talk about ants in your pants.


	3. Asking You Out

BEN Drowned: 

 

You were walking around, bored out of your mind.

Then BEN showed up. 

"Hey (Y/N)." BEN greeted. You nodded, still looking for something to do.

"You bored?" You heard him say. You nodded once again, flopping on the floor.

He scratched the back of his blond head. An idea came to you.

You made sure till he wasnt paying attention, then stole the hat off his head and ran outside.

You heard a 'hey!' and footsteps. 

You hid behind a tree and tugged on the hat. You smirked.

Looked behind you.

Then in front of you to find a smirking BEN.

"It looks cute. You can wear it on agreement. Be my girlfriend?" He suggested.

You thought and said.

"Kay."

You then went back to your house and cuddled.

 

Jeff The Killer:

Jeff thought that you should eat when you get back from school/work.

So he made a cake.

You see, he really liked you. So since he was not confident enough to do it, he used icing to put it on the cake.

Boom.

You came home, he was asleep on the couch, though you have no idea if he was awake or not.

You looked at the cake. 

"Yes!" You screeched.

Woke up poor Jeff in the process.

 

SlenderMan: 

You and Slendy were talking. 

Then he disappered.

Which ticked you off.

"Slendy! Where you at?" You yelled. 

Nothing. You sighed and looked at the trees. It spelled out something.

"Me. With. Out. Go. You. Will." You read. You could basically hear Slendy roll his 'eyes'. 

"Other way." 

When did he get here?

"OHHHHHHHHH." 

"Yeah I guess." You chuckled at your own stupidity. 

 

Sonic.Exe: 

It was simple. No romance. Nothing.

He just jumped out of your TV.

"Hey! You, me going out NOW!" He yelled. 

Then went back in your TV.

'Idiot.' You thought.

 

Eyeless Jack: 

Jack thought it would be romantic to give you a kidney with the words on it.

It was cool.

Only problem? 

It was a kidney.

He was staring at you while you held it, a blank look on your face.

You looked at him.

Stuffed it in his mouth and ran away.

"YEEEESSSSSSS" you screamed while running away.


	4. When He Gets Jealous

BEN Drowned:

 

You were in gamestop... getting another game.

When a boy came up to you. He was cute...

Blue eyes, brown hair, tanish. 

But BEN was your love.

"Hey cutie, how you doing?" He said. And winked.

You just nodded, not wanting to be a part of this guy. 

"Call me sometime." 

You sighed.

You heard shuffling and grunting, when you looked BEN was there, as innocent as he thinks he is. 

Grinning from ear to ear you hugged him.

"Was Benny jealous?" You teased.

"Shut up."

 

Jeff The Killer:

 

You saw a dog in the street.

Took pity. And gave him food.

"Poor little baby." You cooed to the dog.

Jeff heard that. Then looked into the room.

He was jelly of the dog.

So he got his knife and ran out to the dog, yelling.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff yelled.

Making the dog run away. You pouted, looked at Jeff, and went to your room.

"Meanie!" You yelled.

 

SlenderMan: 

 

You were sitting on a fallen tree.

"Hey babe."

You turned and saw what we call a drunkie. 

You crinkled your nose.

"Can you leave please?" You asked. 

That was before a tendril came and ripped the dude apart.

"Thanks Slendy."

"Read your book (Y/N)." 

 

Sonic.Exe: 

 

You were humming the Sonic theme song.

You loved Sonic. By that you mean normal Sonic.

It just so happens that your Sonic came running over to smash your Sonic video games.

Leaving you to mourn about it.

 

Eyeless Jack: 

 

You were eating your food, you were so hungry, you didnt even care if you looked like a cow.

Jack, somehow got jealous of you eating food.

Dunno how. He just did.

So when you went to go get something to drink, he ate your food and put a kidney on your plate.

You threw up and chased Jack around, throwing lamps and shoes at him.


	5. Payback

BEN Drowned: 

 

As payback for BEN, you got your guy friend (put guy friends name there) and waited until BEN called. 

 

Ring ring.

You made your guy friend answer.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Um... (Y/N)..." BEN answered.

"Oh... you mean my friend? Sure dude, ill put her on.

 

Jeff The Killer:

You pretended to die. You placed a fake knife and clipped it so it looked like it was going through you. Jeff came in and dropped whatever he was holding, which happend to be his knife, onto your foot.

That was enough for you to scream.

 

Slenderman: 

 

You grabbed a rope from a tree and tied your wrist onto it. 

"Slender! Im gonna break my wrist because of you! Whyd you do that?" You cried. It was just a prank. 

Until you slipped of the tree. 

And broke your wrist.

 

Sonic. Exe: 

 

"Get over it." Was what he told you. 

Too bad in resulted with a glass bottle to the head.

 

Eyeless Jack: You put blue hair dye onto his shampoo. 

Boom. 

Eyeless Blue.


	6. When You Fight/ First Kiss

BEN Drowned: 

"Why would you do that (Y/N)?!" BEN screamed.

"Just a prank BEN! My gosh! Do you not trust me enough as your girlfriend?!" You screamed back. 

"I should have never asked you." BEN muttered. 

That brought tears to your eyes. He didnt like you? 

"Whatever." Your voice cracked as you headed up to your room. You felt him grab your hand and pull you to his chest. 

"Im sorry...." He mumbled, and before you could respond, pressed his lips to yours.

 

Jeff The Killer

He was yelling at you, because you "made" him drop his knife. Which resulted, in a stabbed foot. It was wrapped and fixed already, but you still couldnt walk on it. 

So while he was rambling.... you decided there was only one thing to shut him up. 

"Shut . UP!" You yelled and pressed your lips to his. (Well...that escalated quickly)

 

Slenderman: 

 

You had a wrapped up wrist, and Slender was yelling at you. You kind of zoned out after a while.

"(Y/N)?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME." He said about an hour later. 

"Mmhm....sadly I havent fallen asleep yet." You replied.

He then pressed his 'lips' to yours.

"Listen now." He said, and you groaned.

 

Sonic Exe: 

 

You had a knocked out Sonic on your lap. 

Yup. Glass bottle+Sonic=Knocked out Sonic. Not a bad combination in your opinion. 

Little did you know, while you were staring at the wall, he was staring at you.

Then you felt him rush and he pressed his lips to yours.

"You wuss." You said thoughtfully.

"Shut up." He mumbled and kissed you again.

 

Eyeless Jack:

 

"Why the hell did you put blue in my hair?!" 

"Technically you put it in your hair... cause I was just the one that put it in the bottle." You countered.

He groaned and but his head in his hands.

"You look like Sonic," You giggled, "its actually pretty cute." 

He slowly put on a smile and lifted his mask and pecked your lips. 

"Youre adorable." He muttered.


	7. First Christmas Part One

BEN Drowned:

 

BEN brought you hot cocoa and you both curled up in front of your fireplace.

"Hey (Y/N)?" 

"Yep?" You replied.

"Do you think if we stay here long enough, we could see Santa?" He asked sheepishly.

"How old were you when you died?" 

"12..." (bear with me xD)

"Okay... no BEN, sorry to break it to you, but Santa does not exist." You said.

"......what?" 

Your in for it now!

 

Jeff The Killer: 

Now that your foot healed, you walked around, bored.

Your parents left you alone... on Christmas. And Jeff.... was out doing his.... business.

"UUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHH." 

"Hey (Y/N)" You heard a raspy voice say.

"JEEEEEEFFFFF." You screamed abd hugged him. 

He was surprised but he held out a box for you. 

"What is it?" You asked.

"You open it later (Y/N)." 

"Aw...."


	8. First Christman Part Two

Slenderman:

 

You just curled up on the couch and watched as Slendy tried putting the Christmas lights from out the window. 

"A little help?" He asked.

"Did you get them tangled into your tenticles by yourself?" You asked.

"Yeah." 

"Then you can get yourself out of it." You answered. 

(Ohhhhh sassy mama!)

 

Sonic. Exe: 

 

"COME HERE SONIC." You yelled. 

He came running in with a..... gun? 

"WHO KILLED WHO?" He yelled back.

You shook your head and opened your arms. He sighed and threw the gun to a table, before crawling into your embrace on your bed. 

You two cuddled for a little while. Then.... the unthinkable happend. The "table" that Sonic threw the gun on happend to be your fireplace... so while you two were opening presents, the gun....

Exploded... and left a hell of a mess all over the floor. 

 

Eyeless Jack:

Jack and you were cuddling. Then his phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered. You looked up and him.... playing with his still-blue hair. 

"Okay." He said and hung up.

"What was it for?" You asked, curious. 

"Jeff asked me to go to a Creepypasta party for Christmas." He said.

"We could both go! I mean I have nothing to do an-" You were cut off.

"He meant just me (Y/N)." He said.

You blinked for a second and decided to go to hellnoville, which was your kitchen. 

You were mad until Jack canceled and gave you presents.


	9. New Years Special

BEN Drowned:

"3, 2, 1!" You cheered. BEN was watching from the couch with an amused smile.

You, were wearing a hat that flashed lights with the year 2015 on it.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS BEN!" You happily yelled.

He got up and wrapped his arns around your waist to get you to stop moving.

"Happy News Years babe." He said and pecked your cheek.

 

Jeff The Killer:

You were both drunk out of your minds after the ball in Times Square went down.

"Jeff! We have to find the fairy princess of Disney World!" You slurred.

"Yeah! Gonna use her magic dust so we can fly!" Jeff yelled. 

Once you found the magic dust, it was sugar and you guys were jumping off things trying to fly. 

You both ended up on the table.

 

Slenderman:

You were drunk, and Slendy was being the responsible adult. 

You wanted to be like Slendy, teleport and stuff. So you got a full body white suit thing, and walked around yelling 'Slendy is so gay'. 

Lets say Slendy was so ticked at you.

Not about the gay thing, but about calling him Slendy.

 

Sonic.Exe: 

You were like the soccer fans at the World Cup.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" You both screamed.

Sonic lifted you up and put you on his shoulders, running around screaming like maniacs.

That was until he ran through a doorway, and your forehead met the cieling.

 

Eyeless Blue:

You were laying in bed all day. Just....chilling.

When midnight came, you were both instagraming.

"Happy New Years babe."

"Damn it FLAPPY BIRD!"


	10. When You Go Shopping Part One

Jeff The Killer

"JEFF! CMON WE GOIN SHOPPING!" You demanded. 

"No. I dun feel like it." He called back from your room, laying on your bed trying to fall asleep. 

"Should I come up there?" You asked sweetly. Jeff knew that when you get nice, it was time to go shopping. 

He lugged himself up and nearly fell down the stairs.

"Finally! Cmon slow poke!" You laughed running out.

A small smile tugged towards Jeffs real mouth, he knew that he would do anything to make you happy.

(Aw the feels.)

 

BEN Drowned (Yeah I know I switched Jeff and BEN. Sowy.)

"BENNY!"

 

"Dont call me that (Y/N). What?" He replied.

"We are going shopping!" You yelled.

"No! Lemme finish this level first!" He said, playing Mario....

You busted out laughing but stopped. 

"Ill buy you a new game..." You sang.

"Really?" He whipped his head towards you, eye dark eyes wide.

You nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" 

BEN was the one lugging you around after that.


	11. When You Go Shopping Part Two

SlendyTubbieMan  
"Slender!" you yelled.  
"Yes dear?"   
"Can we go shopping?" You asked.  
"Um...why?" He avoided the question.  
"Well, to get new clothes." You answered, getting annoyed.  
"We don't have money." He lied. Slender knew you wanted to go shopping, but he couldn't stand it if you were one those girls that took three hours only to walk out with nothing, or one simple thing.  
"Aw." You whined and went away. Slender automatically felt bad. So, being the majestic boyfriend he is, he went out and did shopping for you.   
"Hey Slen- um....what?" You questioned, seeing Slender walk in with bags all on his tentacles.   
"Don't ask." He muttered and dropped the bags at your feet, where tons of pretty clothes fell out.  
"Yay!" You cheered and fell over on them.

Sonic. Exe:   
"Hey Sonic?"   
"No."   
"But you didn't even hear what I wanted to say." You pouted.   
"I don't want to go out." He responded, already knowing that you wanted to go out.   
"But..." You protested.  
"No (Y/N)!" Sonic raised his voice with you, already getting aggravated.   
You felt tears prickle, but you held it back, already knowing about his behavior issues. You went to your room and fell on your bed, sooner or later falling asleep.   
Sonic knew he hurt your feelings, so after you fell asleep he argued with himself from the chair he was in and sighed, knowing he lost lost this fight.   
He opened the door to your room and went to you on your bed. He picked you up bridal style, which woke you up immediately.   
"Where are we going?" You slurred, still drowsy as Sonic walked out the door.   
"Shopping." Sonic said and pecked your forehead.

Eyeless Blue:   
"Babe lets go shopping!" You squeaked and basically dragged Jack out the door.  
"No! No! I need to stay here!" He wailed.   
"No! You can eat your kidneys when you get home Jack, stop being like a child." You demanded.   
"I'm not a child." He pouted from under his mask.  
"We look like a demented couple and you think your not acting like a child? Funny Jack."   
Silence. And you finally did your shopping in peace.


	12. The Song He Catches You Dancing To Part One

Jeff Da Killa

Centuries- Fall Out Boy

"Hey (Y/N)? I need help on this paperw-" Jeff stared as you were dancing like a retard all around your room.

"But you will REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES!" You screamed.

Jeff closed the door to your room and busted out laughing.

 

BENNY Franklin Drowned

We Move Like The Ocean- Bad Suns

You were jumping and spinning on your bed while listening to Bad Suns.

"We move like the ocean! But I cant swim! ANYMORE." You yelled, while giggling. BEN heard your giggles. 

He barged into your room, despite the blasting music. You stopped jumping and your stares to each other went back and forth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I CANT SWIM ANYMORE! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You both screamed, jumping around.

 

SlenderDaTeleTubbieMan

Radioactive- Imagine Dragons

"All systems go, the sun hasnt died. Deep in my bones...straight from inside...IM WAKING UP I FEEL IT IN MY BONES, ENOUGH TO MAKE MY SYS-"

Slender barged into your room.

"(Y/N) please refrain from yelling please..." He murmured and kissed your cheek. 

"Fine." You sighed.

 

Eyeless Blue

Demons- Imagine Dragons

"ITS WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE ITS WHERE MY DEMONS HIDE." You sang. 

You were clapping to the rest of the song and spinning around. Then you noticed a hint of blue. 

You sweatdropped and scratched the back of your neck. 

He chuckled and started dancing around too. You nearly died laughing.


	13. The Song He Catches You Dancing To Part Two

Sonic.Exe

Rather Be- Pentatonix Cover

"If You Gave Me A Chance I Would Take it!" You sung and spinned around. You sung Kirstie's part (She from Pentatonix) and was now flailing around.

Sonic came into your room and watched you, amused. 

You turned around and there he was, smirking at you. 

You honestly couldnt care less. You went over to him and put your hands out.

He shook his head, and then saw your face, now pouting. 

He sighed, and took your hands. You guys danced around for the rest of the day.

 

Masky (new!)

Stay With Me- Sam Smith

You were bored in your room and Masky was next to you, sleeping.

You suddenly shot up from your bed and went to your radio. 

You turned to a random station and blasted Sam Smith.

The song was slow, but you liked it nonetheless. Twirling around your room, not knowing Masky was awake and trying not laugh, you spun.

Finally noticing, you said,

"How much did you see?"

"Enough." He chuckled.

 

Hoodie (new!) 

Royals- Lorde

You were dancing around and clapping, not to mention giggling.

Hoodie heard your giggles while he was making a sandwich, and went to your room. 

He knocked on your door, which you couldn't hear because of the song.

"(Y/N)? Are y-you o-kay?" He called, but you couldnt hear him anyways. He opened the door enough to see you dancing.

Hoodie shut the door again, and shook his head, smiling.

 

Laughing Jack (new!)

Say Something- A Great Big World

You sighed happily to the song. Then begun laughing. Then came the dancing. So of course, you were now twirling. You were different though because you were also doing cartwheels and flips.

Right when the song was about to end, L.J. came into your room to see you doing a last flip. 

He chuckled.

You heard him because the song JUST ended. 

You turned red.

He held out (F/C) -A/N: Favorite Candy- to which you glady took and thanked him.

"Your good at dancing, lollipop." He commented. You grinned sheepishly and ate your candy.


	14. When You Get Bossy

Jeff da Killa:  
"Jeff! Can you pass me the remote?" You asked, reaching towards the coffee table, which was about a couple feet away.

"No! Get it yourself!" He called from the kitchen.

"JEFF. COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME THE REMOTE." You yelled.

He came barreling in and gave you the remote, his eyes wider than usual. 

"I thought so." You huffed, and put on Attack on Titan (good anime btw)

"Eren!!!!!" You cheered.

 

BENjamin Drowned:

You were folding the laundry when you go to BEN's clothes.

"Did he try sneaking his clothes in the bin?" You asked yourself.

"BEN!" You called.

"Yeah babe?" You heard.

"Get your lazy butt down here and fix your clothes better I make you take a bath!" You threatened. 

BEN fell down the stairs getting to you.

"Yes ma'am." He said cautiously.

 

SlenderMan: 

"Slendytubby! Can you get me up that tree?" You asked, pointing to a really tall tree.

"What if you fall, I wouldn't want you getting hurt my dear." He murmured to you.

You gave him a deafening glare, and you two had weird staring contest.

"Up there, now." You demanded.

He sighed.

"Yes, dear."

 

Sonic.Exe:  
"Sonic! Can you get me some chocolate milk?" You asked, to so oh-so-sweet boyfriend.

"Um...no. Get it yourself." Sonic denied.

"Alright....so...go get it or I'll bash your head in the wall." You stated simply. 

"You wouldn't." He muttered, looking at you.

"Try me." You dared.

He sighed and heaved himself up, walking to go get you chocolate milk.

When he came back, he stood in front of you, with a huge glass of chocolate milk. You brightened at the sight of it, but then he chugged it down, right in front of you. 

You got up and went to your room. 

He followed, and you slammed your room door in his face. He barged in to you waiting with a bat, then you swung it at his head. 

His head went into the wall near your door.

"Told you." You said simply.

 

Masky:

"Masky I want that!" You pointed to a really cute shirt.

"90$?" He asked in disbelief. Then you looked at the price tag.

"Oh." You laughed nervously. 

"Well, I'm still getting it!" You yelled and dug in your purse. 

"Maybe not the best idea." He muttered.

"I'm getting it whether you like it or not."

He sighed and went inside, ending up paying it for you.

 

Hoodie:

"Hoodie? May I please have some of your food?" You asked.

He shook his head. He was upset because his kill got away from him.

"Give. Me. Now." You scowled. 

He looked to you and quickly filled your mouth with (F/F). (Favorite food)

 

Laughing Jack:

"Jack! Look at the candy! I want all of it!" You yelled excitedly pointing at it.

"No (Y/N), because then you won't sleep later on." He denied.

You looked over.

"Dare I say it again Jack?" You asked, with a grin creeping on your face.

His smirk he had before faltered, and he quickly got you all the candy and stuffed animals you wanted.


	15. When He Accidently Hurts You

BEN Drowned:

You were cutting up some tomatos to make pasta.

You loved little tomato bits in your pasta.

So, when BEN came down, he looked at what you were doing.

"Ew, what are you gonna put that in?" 

"My pasta." You said simply.

"Nope. You arent eating that crap." BEN pushed you aside and grabbed the knife, swiping it and accidently cutting your cheek.

"Owie." You murmured and touched it.

He turned and saw you, automaticly getting bandaids and putting it on your cheek.

"Sorry babe." 

 

Jeff Da Killa: 

He hit your head against a corner playing tag in the house.

"Sorry!" He muttered, wrapping ton of uneeded bandages on your head.

"Your paying for all those bandage wraps."

"I know."

 

Slenderp:

You fell from yet another tree, getting your leg scratched by a branch and a long gash between your knee and ankle.

You passed out from blood loss, and Slenderp made Dr. Smiley patch you up.

The cause of why you fell off? 

One of Slendys tendrils were uncomfortable, so he forgot you were there, moved it, and accidently pushed you off.

 

Sonic. Exe:

You fell off a ladder because Sonic couldnt keep it still.

Nonetheless, he had to keep his 'bad boy image', so he scolded you.

"You need to be more careful, you dummy."

You got up and pushed him into the ladder, where a bucket of paint on the roof toppled over and painted him pink.

You smirked and walked back inside.

 

Eyeless Blue:

"Omigosh! What do I do?! I dunno!!!!" Jack yelled.

He was overracted because he accidently cut your finger a little bit and was freaking out about it.

You hand your other hand covering your mouth to stifle your laughter.

It didnt hurt much, but it was adorable to hear Jack panicking.

 

Masky and Hoodie:

They threw a rock at your heads. 

You both went and beat them up, making it hurt worse than getting hit by a rock.

"Yeah boi, dont mess with us!" Maskys girlfriend screamed.

"Mmhm." Hoodies girlfriend agreed.

 

Laughing Jack:

He gave you his poisonous candy by mistake.

When foam started coming out of your mouth, he found his special candy that was the antidote.

"There!" He sighed and caressed your face, relieved when you woke up.

That relief came to an end when you smacked him.


	16. When He Kills A Family Member

Alright, so before I get started, I wanna dedicate this chapter to @ChailinnHendrickson :D go check her out and look for her story called 'Short random horror stories'! 

She's the one that requested this scenario!

So please, thank her and enjoy :D  
____________________________________________________________

BEN Drowned: 

You came home from school, walking upstairs and heading to your game console.

Hearing thumping noises coming from your brothers room, you went inside.

You wished you haven't seen what you saw.

All on the walls, written in your brothers blood was 'You Shouldn't Have Done That'

His bed was pushed against a corner and in the middle of the room, was your brother, mutilated with BEN smiling crazily above him.

"(B/N)! (Brothers name)" you shrieked and ran to him, pushing BEN away, making him snap out of it.

"(Y/N)? Who's that?" BEN pointed at the corpse of your little brother, who was ten.

"My brother..." You sobbed, pulling him closer. You two had a close relationship, unlike other siblings.

"Oh...I'm so sorry (Y/N)." He sounded sincere. 

"Please leave." You whimpered. And he did, leaving you alone with what was left of your brother.

____________________________________________________________

Jeff The Killer:

You hated your older sister.

And it was super obvious.

She hated you too, but you both looked out for each other.

Althought you guys fought alot, you loved each other, and had some good sister moments.

But one day you got home on your sisters birthday.

"Hey sis! I got cookies!" You cheered, turning the coner and heading into your kitchen.

Jeff was there, holding your sister bridal style.

You thought that they met and your sister passed out from shock or something, but that was before you noticed the blood stain on her stomach.

You dropped the cookies, also dropping to your knees.

"Sis?" You choked out.

She wasnt going to wake up.

Your sister was dead.

Tears slid down your cheeks silently, and you pointed to the door, and he left, leaving your sister on the floor.

___________________________________________

Slenderman:

Your mom and you both had a great relstionship.

You both adored nature.

It didn't surprise you that she went out for a walk while you were taking a nap.

You woke up and saw the note, smiling because you wanted to join her on the peaceful walk.

"Mom!" You called, smiling as you walked through the woods.

You saw blood on a nearby log, and you realized that this was your oh so scary boyfriends woods.

Your eyes widened, and suddenly, you were running.

And there, against a tree with her eyes closed, her mouth shut but still with blood dripping down from it.

You saw the hole through her chest.

You ran towards her cradling her body while sobbing.

"Mommy....mommy come back...." you whispered softly in her ear.

You looked around for your boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be found.

___________________________________________

Sonic.Exe:

You walked in on him beating your older brother to death. 

"Sonic! Stop it!" You ran and tried pulling Sonic off of him.

Sonic turned and punched you, automatically triggering fight mode in your older brother.

Your nose was bleeding but you kept trying to stop them.

Sonic delievered a final blow to your brothers struggling body, and he stopped moving.

Sonic stood up, smirking in triumph. 

"Get out!" You shrieked.

He chuckled and walked out, leaving you to mourn about your brother.

___________________________________________

Eyeless Jack:

Your dad and you had a great relationship!

You rarely ever fought. 

Your dad was the type of person who loved talking problems out.

So when Jack came over for a visit, your dad complimented him about his mask.

It was a simple compliment.

"Nice mask, Jack. Did you make it yourself?" No arguements about it, nothing.

But it made Jack go crazy.

"Im not taking it off!" He yelled and flipped the table you guys were having dinner over right on your dad. 

"Daddy!" You screamed, running over to his side of the table.

The sight was gruesome.

The table directly came in contact with his head, making it explode and blood was everywhere.

You stared in horror, with the tears running down your cheeks.

"Get out!" You screamed, pushing him to the door.

___________________________________________

Masky:

He was jealous of you and your moms relationship.

Having no idea why, you ignored it.

But you came home to him stabbing your mom multiple times in the chest.

She was dead already, but he kept stabbing away.

You ran and used a mega kick, kicking him through the window.

"Mom!" You shook her, wanting her to wake up but you knew she wouldnt.

"I love you momma..." you whispered and buried your face into her neck.

___________________________________________

Hoodie:

You were in another one of your singing modes, singing away in your room.

You loved Pentatonix, so you sang one of your favorites. 

It was La La Latch. 

Humming softly, you heard grunting.

Walking out you expected it to be your little sister, who was only five, messing around with your cat.

But it was Hoodie, mutilating your five year old little sister again.

Her mouth was agape, and her eyes were looking at me in horror.

"Get out! Never let me see you again!" You yelled at Hoodie.

He scurried away and out the window, and you cradled your sisters body, kissing her forehead and whispering soothing words in her ears.

"Big sis?" Her quiet voice said.

"Yeah baby girl?" 

"It hurts....and I wanna go to sleep." She said, with tears running down her cheeks.

You looked at her little stomach, seeing too much blood gushing from it.

You knew the doctors would never help her, so you did what any big sister wouldn't do.

"Go to sleep baby girl, it'll help the pain go away." You said, trying not to worry her and let any sobs come out.

"Okay...goodnight big sis."

"Goodnight baby girl." And soon, she stopped breathing.

That was when the tears came out.

____________________________________________________________  
Laughing Jack:

He was stuffing candy down your little three year old brothers throat.

"No! Don't eat that!" But it was too late.

His mouth started forming, and since his immune system wasn't yet developed, he died instantly.

You were frozen in place, looking at your once bouncing baby brother.

"Please leave..." You said quietly.

"Cmon (Y/N), you can't honestly care about a baby can you?" He said, sounding bored and impressed with his kill.

"Leave!" You screamed, scaring the crap out of him.

He finally noticed what he did, and knew you needed your time from him. He left quickly and quietly.

"It's okay baby boy." You looked at your little brothers body.

"You're okay now."


	17. When He Apoligizes But You Don't Listen

This scenario was requested by CarlaluvsGaming so thank her for that, and go ahead and give her a follow! Also, this take place after he kills your family member.  
Enjoy!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
BEN Drowned:

You were mourning about your brother's death, and guess what? Your parents blamed you for his death!

This made you even sadder, and since you lived in a small town, word got around quickly, and now, people gave you glares and disapproving looks.

Your dad barely came home, he said he didn't want to see the monster who killed his son, while your mom, after some comforting from her, got brainwashed by your dad, and also starting blaming you for (B/N)'s death. 

But, you couldn't even care less now. This went on for a month. You haven't seen BEN's face since that day. 

Today was different.

You were sitting in your room, playing with your game boy and listening to music. BEN came out of your T.V., but you wouldn't even dare look at him.

"Hey (Y/N)." He greeted, flopping on your bed like he did nothing.

You only turned your music up louder, not even bothering to listen to him.

He yanked out your headphones and sighed.

"I'm sorry about (B/N). I haven't had a kill in a while, and he was so young and I just needed a kill. I just lost control of myself. I'm sorry (Y/N)." He said softly, kissing your forehead. 

"BEN, I need some time. What you did has everyone in the wrong about me. The whole town hates me, my parents hate me, when it turns out I didn't do anything. Please just leave." You said, plugging in your headphones again.

BEN looked at you for a second, and slightly nodded, before vanishing back into your T.V.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Jeff the Killer:

At your sisters funeral, you put her favorite flower on her grave and a single tear seeped out from your eye.

Your mother came over and hugged you, both crying into each other's shoulders.

You saw Jeff in his human form, staring at you with sympathy in his eyes. He dressed up for the occasion, wearing a formal black suit.

You turned away and smiled a sad smile at your sisters grave.

"Bye sis..." You murmured, getting a jolly rancher you brought and eating it, as it was one of your favorite things to do when both of you were little. It was your little pact to one another.

Turning around, you walked passed Jeff and went to your best friend, (B/F).

________________________________________________

SlenderMan:

Running back to your house, you had your mom cradled to your chest, she was very light, as she was a very petite person. 

Blood was soaking on your hands, and you were sobbing loudly as you ran past trees in a blur.

Your boyfriend had the perfect time of showing up. 

"(Y/N)? Why are you holding a body? Why are you even sobbing? You know I kill for a living...." He said to you in pure confusion, 

"You killed my mom!" You screamed at him, throwing anything you could find at him. 

"You killed her! You.....killed her...." You muttered weakly, looking down at her body once again.

"Oh my....(Y/N)....I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your mother..." He tried to explain but you yelled at him.

"Get away from me! Leave! Don't let me see you!" You yelled, standing up and storming to him, pushing him away as best as you could.

He teleported away, feeling very guilty he made you cry like that.

____________________________________________________________

Sonic.Exe:

"Big.....brother?" You said hesitantly from your place on the floor, hoping to at least his pain filled groan.

Nothing.

You crawled over to him, finally getting a glimpse of his face. You gasped, his nose was bent at a wrong angle, and the corner of his mouth was bleeding, face battered and bruised.

His head was bleeding, which determined a good blow to the head killed him.

Your mouth parted in shock.

"So....you decide to cheat on me with him, huh?" Sonic said to you, sipping a beer he found in the fridge that was your dads.

Turning towards him, your eyes filled with tears. He knew that he messed up. 

He dropped the beer, making it spill everywhere.

"(Y/N).....who did I just kill?" He asked, his eyes filling with worry than his usual self.

"My brother...." You said with your voice just above a whisper, a tear rolling down your face, but he heard you.

He got closer to you, but you didn't want to hear it.

"Please go..." You whispered, your voice broken.

He sighed and turned, leaving you with the body of your brother.

________________________________________________________  
Eyeless Jack:

You were gaping at all the damage Jack managed to do in that small amount of time he was in your house. 

Turning away from the gruesome scene, you collapsed on the floor and started sobbing, trying to keep your whimpers quiet by covering your mouth with your hand. 

Jack was still breathing heavily, before finally calming down and taking a glimpse of what he did, spotting your broken figure. 

"(Y/N)? I.....didn't mean too. Oh my gosh....I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry..." He murmured in shock of what he can do.

Before you could turn and say something to him, he ran out the door.

Turning to your dad, you got your phone out and called the ambulance to report an accidental death.

____________________________________________  
Masky:

Masks wanted another go, not knowing why he got thrown out the window. 

So when he ran through your front door, weapon at hand, you came out from behind the door and hit him in the face with a bat.

"Get out!" You shouted, kicking him over and over again until he was out the door.

"(Y/N)?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry baby girl! I was jealous! I'm so sorry." He yelled, not knowing you were already calling the ambulance for a murder. 

He heard the sirens, and debated whether to comeback in your house or not. 

Masky decided not too, and he left you sobbing inside your house.

____________________________________________________________  
Hoodie:

You cradled your little sister, (L/S) and the tears fell silently.

"(L/S).....?" You whimpered, knowing she wouldn't answer.

"I'm sorry...." You heard a whisper come from your window.

That sadness turned into rage, and you spotted the knife Hoodie killed your sister with next to her body. 

Picking it up, you flung it at him, hitting the wall next to the window beside him.

"Get out." You said coldly.

He nodded and dropped down to the ground, and you could hear his footsteps going distant.

____________________________________________________________  
Laughing Jack:

"That was my baby brother." You screamed at Jack when you saw him again while you were walking to school.

"You should not have left him alone in the first place!" He yelled back, his smile turned to a frown for the first time. 

"He's a baby! I was still there, just in a different room! I can't be around him twenty-four hours a day!" You yelled, slapping him.

His face was set into a scowl, but when he saw your once again tear-streaked face, his eyes softened. 

"I'm sorry..." He murmured, placing his hand under your chin and lifting your head. 

You looked up at him. You wanted to forgive him, but that wouldn't bring your baby brother back.

So, you shook your head and walked away, leaving him there.


	18. When He Cheats On You Part One

BEN Drowned:

You had been out all day trying to pick things out for your best friends birthday, (B/F).

You had been lugging around bags all day, but of course, you thought it was worth it when you imagined (B/F)'s happy face and lunging to hug you. 

Going back to your house, you dropped off the bags and wanted to go out for a small walk. You were still mad at BEN for killing part of your family, so you were spending time away from him for a little bit.

Walking outside and enjoying the nature all around you.

Until you heard a loud giggle. Turning to lookk over at the source of the sound, you saw BEN, holding hands and smiling while pecking a girls forehead. All that happiness you felt for that day vanished in a second.

When his eyes flicked up and saw you, his eyes widened, BEN's mouth opening to say something.

You held your hand up, and smiled before walking away, your heart broken.

\--------------------------------------------

Jeff The Killer:

You had invited (B/F) over to chill with some oreos.

Once you both were done eating a whole pack of oreos, you went downstairs to get some milk. Jeff walked inside, holding a girl you didn't reconize. He kissed her and chuckled when she whined.

"Jeff?" You asked, hoping what you and (B/F) saw wasn't true. 

"Oh, (Y/N), you kept me waiting for too long. I found this beautiful girl." He murmured, smiling his wide smile. You had tears running down your cheeks and you shut your eyes, making sure he couldn't see them.

Just then, (B/F) came down with a bat, and hit him in the head, making him stumble out of your house with the girl following afterwards, both with bleeding heads from her bat.

Then he/she slammed the door and held you as you fell to the floor crying.

"C'mon. You don't need to hear this. Lets watch (F/M) (Favorite Movie), okay? We'll have a bunch more oreos and maybe build a small fort. I'll call my parents to spend the night." She/he decided, helping you up the stairs of your house and watching your favorite movie, which made you feel better.

\------------------------------------------------------

SlenderMan:

You went for a walk in the woods, wanting to tell SlenderMan if it was okay to just have a steady relationship.

Once you got to the spot you both usually meet, you saw a girl and SlenderMan, giving her some flowers.

"Here you go my love, just for you." He murmured to her, 'kissing' her forehead.

SlenderMan thought he caught a glimpse of your (H/C) (hair color) hair. But he dismissed it when he didn't see you, going back to his new girlfriend.

Little did he now, you were running back to your house in tears.

\-------------------------------------------

Sonic.Exe:

You were crying and smashing things in your house.

You had found Sonic kissing some girl in front of the store at the mall you went to. (B/F) was patting your back as soon as you stopped smashing things, your hands now bleeding.

"I'm going to get bandages..." (B/F) declared, heading to your room for bandages, before coming back down and wrapping your hands. You sniffled.

"Thanks, (B/N)." You whispered, wiping your eyes.

"No problem! I like helping people." She/he giggled, hugging you and patting your back. There was a knock at your door.

"I'll get it. Just stay there." (B/F) cooed, going to the door and seeing the blue-haired person that broke your heart.

"Um...hi. Is (Y/N) here?" Sonic asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

"No. She's out with her other friends since you decided to break her heart. I'm her cousin. Asta La Vista." (B/F) muttered, slamming the door in his face and going back to you, helping you get up and to the kitchen for some ice cream.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Eyeless Jack:

"Babe, I gotta go. Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye, love you." You overheard Jack talking to someone on the phone.

Once he hung up, you emerged from the kitchen. 

"Hey babe, who was that?" You asked, curious.

"No one (Y/N)," he sighed, "I gotta go, I'll see you later." He muttered pushing back you and leaving. You noticed he left his phone behind. Checking it, you saw him asking out a girl, who said yes. She seemed nice over text, so you knew she was just a girl who didn't know he already had a girlfriend.

You sighed, dropping the phone. Jack came running in. 

"Hey, I forgot my phone. Wow, what happened?" He asked, noticing your eyes filled with tears it finally rung a bell to him.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)...."

"Just leave."

And he did, leaving you in silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------


	19. When He Cheats On You Part Two

Masky:

You and your other friends were walking around in the park, giggling and talking about random stuff until you saw a 'Cheesecake Factory' place Masky always told you about. 

Of course, because of the death of your family member, you both decided to keep your distance from each other for a little bit.

So, you decided to get Masky a cheesecake in 'thanks' of doing what you asked. Walking inside and bringing only one of your friends with you, (B/F), you went up to the cashier.

"Hiya! How can I help you today?" The cashier grinned with a bright smile, waving her hand at you both.

You smiled and decided what to get.

"I would like a New York Style Cheesecake please! (B/F), do you want anything?" You offered to (B/F) as the kind cashier put in your order.

"Well, if you insist!" (B/F) grinned and ordered a small pastry.

"Okay girls, that will be $7.50!" The cashier smiled.

You paid and got your orders, sitting down at a table and just chilling around. You had texted your friends to go ahead without you both for a little bit. 

You heard a giggle behind you and turned around, nearly gaping at what you saw.

There was your boyfriend, feeding a girl that was so much prettier and smiling before pecking her cheek.

"Aw, nope! Not happening!" (B/F) got up and marched over there, grabbing their cheesecake and slamming in onto Masky's face.

Tears were streaming down your face as he noticed you, and you quickly got up and ran out, (B/F) chasing after you.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hoodie:

It was simple, you were walking your dog (if you don't like dogs, just put an animal of your choice, kay? Kay.) and you saw Hoodie giving roses to a girl and kissing her.

"Hoodie?" You questioned, hoping you were mistaken.

"(Y/N)?! Oh, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" He yelled, trying to hug you as you yanked yourself away.

"Wait, you had a girlfriend?" The girl screamed and slapped Hoodie, heading over to you.

"I'm so sorry! He never told me he had a girlfriend!" She apologized, looking at you with sad eyes.

"It's okay, you didn't know." You sniffles, wiping your eyes of tears.

"Hey, wanna have a movie night? It'll cheer you up, and it's on me!" She offered, smiling and tugging on your sleeve.

Looking at the girl you didn't even know the name too, you decided to take a chance and go.

"Okay..." You grinned.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Laughing Jack:

You found him kissing a girl in your house.

It was just gross, like, no way!

OCD was a top priority for you, and this was unacceptable.

"Ew! Jack, it's over, and take the freakin' couch with you! Whatever your name is, get out!" You yelled, pointing at the door as your nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)! I didn't mean too!" He mumbled, picking up the couch with his long arms and leaving the house.

"You better be!" 

 

"Now I need a new couch....." 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! 

I'm back, and I'm up and running again!

Thanks for reading!

More updates soon.

-Silence❤️❤️❤️❤️


	20. How You Deal With It

BEN Drowned:

After dealing with BEN, you were very heartbroken, so you called (B/F) (best friend) over to help you out, to which she/he happily obliged.

"It's okay (Y/N), he's a jerk if he replaced you with some other chick." (B/F) reminded you, drying your tears and patting your back.

"I know...but I gave him my heart and he broke it!" You sobbed, putting your head in your hands.

"Just watch! I'm going to make you feel better and I'll bash his head in with a bat!" (B/F) yelled, determined to get revenge.

You giggled, temporarily forgetting about the whole situation.

"There's that smile!" He/She laughed, smiling at you, to which you smiled back.

"Now, I'm hungry. Didn't you say you had Oreos in your kitchen? We'll eat something and watch a movie you'll get to pick, okay?" 

You wiped your eyes and laughed.

"Okay."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff The Killer:

After watching your favorite movie, (B/F) had gotten more food and now you were both in your pajamas and chilling.

"So, are you feeling okay?" (B/F) asked worriedly, wanting to help you in any way.

You nodded, taking another sip of your (F/D) (favorite drink).

"Okay, wanna play truth or dare?" He/She asked, a glint shining in his/her eyes.

"No way! The last time I played with you I had to run down the neighborhood shouting 'I found a ghost in my house'! You know how many people called the mental institute on me?!" You yelled, throwing a pillow at him/her.

"Not my fault! You picked dare!" He/She teased, laughing and wiping tears from their eyes. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm still not playing with you."

"Please.....?" 

"One round."

"Yay!" He/She cheered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SlenderMan:

After yelling at Slender for about two hours straight, you cried your eyes out after telling him you were over.

Of course, he tried getting you back, and he killed the girl, which made you angrier, since the girl had nothing to do with this. You were friendly that way.

"Leave me alone!" You yelled, turning and throwing a rock at him before continuing forward while you were on your walk about two days after the incident.

"My dove, please, you must listen to me...it was an accident!" Slender reasoned, reaching out towards you.

Smacking in his hand away, you scoffed and walked even faster, trying to lose him.

"Just leave, okay? Someone is going to see you and we'll both be in trouble. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want your reputation ruined. Just leave, will you?" You sneered, running the other way, and you were finally left alone.

Calling your bestie, (B/F), you decided to discuss the situation. He/She knew about Slender being not normal, and he/she was okay with it as long as he never hurt you and you were happy.

"He what?!" (B/F) screeched, hanging up before you could say anything.

He/She literally showed up at your door about five minutes later, which was strange since you both didn't live close.

What (B/F) looked like almost made you laugh.

He/She was covered in twigs and leaves, with them drenched in water somehow, which was odd since it wasn't raining or anything, with cuts on their face.

"Don't even ask! I'm going to bash this dudes head in. Better thank my mama for my batting lessons!" (B/F) yelled, pulling out a bat from somewhere behind them.

"Get inside before you kill someone." You giggled, pulling him/her inside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic.Exe:

After the mall incident, you asked (B/F) one question that was wandering around your mind.

"Why did you say you were my cousin?" You asked, cocking your head a little bit.

"Well, I don't think of you as a best friend. I see you more as a family member. I would say sister, but I'm pretty sure he knows if I was lying." (B/F) pointed out.

You nodded your head in understanding and sighed, rubbing your temples.

"Please don't cry. We'll find you a better person, okay?" (B/F) told you, hugging you close and ruffling your hair.

"Thanks (B/F), but what happens if we see him in public or something?" You asked worriedly.

"I'll humiliate myself in front of the public so you can make your grand escape!" He/She yelled, holding his/her hands up in the air and making explosion noises.

"You're silly."

"Yeah, but you love me, don't cha?" 

"Mmhm. Now, I wanna go out and eat ice cream." You said thoughtfully, before losing that feeling instantly.

"I'll get it if it makes you feel better." He/She smiled, and ran out the door, getting in their car, and driving away.

That was enough to let your tears out.

Sobbing, you knelt in the floor and gripped your hair.

"Why would you cheat Sonic?" You whimpered, and kept crying until (B/F) found you on the floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyeless Jack:

After Jack left, you had a crying phase, and for two hours straight, you were still crying.

You hadn't called (B/F) over just so you wouldn't make him/her worry about you. It was just a silly break-up, but somehow, you thought it would last forever.

A knock on your door snapped you out of your trance, and dizzily, not caring how you looked, you made your way over to the door and opened it.

There was a girl there, with glasses and a small hat on her head. She had a pretty floral type dress on, and her light brown hair was surrounding her dark blue eyes.

"Hi...are you (Y/N)?" She asked, ignoring your appearance and putting on a genuine smile.

You nodded and stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Alexis. Jack told me about the issue here, and I wanted to come over here and personally apologize," she sniffled, wiping her eyes and staring at you, "I didn't know he had a girlfriend, and I never wanted to get in the way of anyone's relationship." Alexis finished, wiping her eyes once more. (If you don't like the name, sorry, you can change it if you want)

Never had you gotten a heartfelt apology like that. It was enough to at least pull her into a hug. Once you both broke apart you smiled at her.

"Would you like to come in for coffee or something? It would be cool to get to know you." You offered politely, wanting a new friend, to which Alexis seemed nice enough.

Alexis's eyes widened, and she smiled before shuffling her way into the house.

You guys chatted, and at the end of the day, you were friends.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masky:

After running out of the 'Cheesecake Factory', (B/F) had held you in the parking lot while you cried your eyes out.

Of course, at some point, the same cashier that took your order came out and gave your food to you, also returning your money.

"I got it covered." She smiled, patting your head.

"Thank you." You sniffled, wiping your eyes and giving her a weak smile.

"No problem! That was something no girl should go through." The cashier pointed out, and held her hand for you to shake.

"I'm Nikki." She introduced, smiling once again.

"(Y/N)." You said, shaking her waiting hand.

"We should all hang out!" (B/F) cheered, before shooting a glance at Nikki, "are you out of work now?" 

Nikki nodded.

"Yeah, it just ended about five minutes ago. I just saw the whole commotion here and I knew I needed to do something." She shrugged.

"Okay then." (B/F) linked arms with you and Nikki, dragging you away to an unknown place. (Narnia :D)

After a couple weeks, and lots of missed calls from Masky, you three were doing great on your own.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoodie:

After watching a random movie with this mysterious girl, you both got to know each other better. She had black hair and brown eyes, and her name was Jenny.

Over the course of a week or so, you became good friends. Even (B/F) liked her when she came to visit you.

"Wow! I feel so much better than I did before." You told Jenny, smiling. She smiled back.

"Yep! I'm glad I could make you feel better. You just watch, we'll find guys that will be loyal to us and not filthy cheaters, okay?" Jenny decided, looking toward you for approval.

You nodded and sighed, leaning back on your couch.

"Yeah, enough with all the lovey dovey crap, we are single now, might as well have fun with it!" (B/F) barged in, with ice cream in bags and a bunch of other junk foods.

"Food!" You and Jenny yelled, diving straight for the bags.

It was nice, and you forgot completely about Hoodie.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughing Jack:

You couldn't admit you were heartbroken, since so many guys you dated before always broke your heart, but one thing you could admit, is that you missed Jack.

Obviously though, you weren't going to run back to him. He brought you many things, flowers, cards, candy, anything he could do to win you back. One thing you were taught as a child though, once a cheater, always a cheater.

Sure, he might be weird looking, and awkward, maybe even way too crazy at times, but that was what you loved about him

The way you dealt with it? 

Keeping silent for a long period of time, and avoiding anyone who tried to help you, even (B/F).

That was just how you dealt with things like that.

That way, you were never heartbroken again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. How He Deals With It

(His P.O.V.)

BEN Drowned:

What did I do?!

I completely broke her heart, thinking about my needs and wants but not her! 

Why am I such a screw-up?! 

(Y/N) was my perfect match, and I ruined it all...my little angel, her (H/C) hair that was mine, her beautiful (E/C) eyes that was mine. She was beautiful...

I wonder, how she feels now...

"I'm sorry..."

That doesn't seem like enough.

I'm going to get her back! Whatever it takes, I am not losing her, ever.

Because...I love her.

Now, to think of a perfect plan...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff The Killer:

I was so drunk that day, I went to a club trying to get over the guilt and grief of killing her sister.

I met that girl, who I soon killed afterwards, and she wanted to drink more if I had any more alcohol.

I didn't expect this at all! I don't even love her! I love (Y/N), but I ruined her.

My head hurts, and not even from the hangover, but from her best friend, (B/F) with that bat.

How would I get her back? Would I even win her back?

I want my baby back, I need her back.

I will get her back, even if it kills me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SlenderMan:

My precious (Y/N), my love, I'm so sorry for everything I have done to hurt you.

I don't know why I did what I did, I guess I wanted something new.

But the guilt was eating at me as you told me to leave forever, and I couldn't help but go by your wishes.

You're something so precious to me, someone that I can't lose. If you were gone, or if we had never met, I don't know where I would be right now.

Miserable, that is a fact.

So, bear with me for a little bit, okay?

Because I am determined to get you back.

I love you...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic.Exe:

Whatever, I don't need her...

'But you messed up'

I don't care...

'You love her'

So?

'You won't let her go...'

Watch me.

'You are determined to get her back.'

N-no, I'm not...

'Get her back.'

My baby, what have I done?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyeless Jack:

I messed up. 

I messed up really bad.

Alexis was just someone to get away from (Y/N) for a little bit, and I broke both of their hearts while at it.

I don't love Alexis, I'm very sorry to have hurt her.

(Y/N) was my soulmate...no, she is my soulmate.

I won't go down without a fight.

I need her in my life.

I've been so sad since I've hurt her, that face she had when I walked back in since I forgot my phone has been haunting me since she told me to leave, no doubt crying after that.

I was caught up in my own needs, not worrying about my baby.

I'm getting her back.

She's mine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masky:

After (Y/N) ran out, and I having a cheesecake covered face along with the girl I was with, I was automatically feeling guilty.

The girl worked here, and she came to flirt with me making herself sit down and feed her cheesecake. She was cute, so I did give her a peck on the cheek.

A mistake on my part.

I left soon after, killing the girl and leaving myself alone to mourn. I wouldn't even talk to Hoodie.

I feel terrible, even now. 

(Y/N)....please forgive me...

I love you...

(I felt really guilty writing this one, I have no idea why)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoodie:

I saw Jenny and (B/F) cheer (Y/N) up and you dug into food.

I canceled out everyone, even Masky, and sighed when I realized that I messed up really bad.

Jenny seemed really nice, since you yelled at me almost all the time, and it made my head hurt.

But I dealt with it, because now I realized that I love you.

I blame myself for not realizing it until I lost you.

Now I'm determined to get you back.

Because I love you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughing Jack:

My sweet, sweet (Y/N)...

Please give me a chance.

Because I love you...

And I don't want to lose you.

I messed up know that.

But bear with me, okay? 

I'm getting you back.


	22. You Get Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to give a shoutout to WantedEevee for all of her books! My personally favorite are her Ninjago One-Shots! 
> 
> So if you like Ninjago, this is your type of gig!
> 
> I've met WantedEevee over Wattpad, and she is a very good person and very very random! Please, give her a follow.
> 
> Also, I keep bringing this up because I find it amazing. There's a huge time difference when we talk, about twelve hours. Yet, we still manage to keep in contact. That's never happened to me, and it's really cool to find a person that actually cares and wants to keep contact.
> 
> If any of you hurt her, I will personally see to it. 
> 
> *puts on sunglasses*
> 
> Thank you, that is all!
> 
> -Silence❤️❤️❤️❤️

BEN Drowned:

After a couple months, BEN stopped bothering you completely. It was a relief, since you could now finally attempt to move on.

Boy, were you wrong.

One day you woke up and decided to take a fresh walk in the morning.

(B/F) was still keeping an eye on you just in case, but you were alone now, and if you wanted to take a walk, you were going to take a walk.

Putting some comfortable clothes, you made your way outside.

You were halfway done with your walk when you got a call.

"Hello?" You asked as you put the phone up to your ear.

"Hey...um...mind turning around for me?" BEN's voice filled the air as you heard him from the phone speaker and behind you.

You did, and there BEN was standing with flowers and a bunch of stuff in his hands, no doubt presents for you.

You weren't going to have it though.

"BEN, I'm sorry but I really have to get going." 

"Mind listening to me first?" He asked, looking up at you.

You stood up straight and gestured for him to talk.

"I know I messed up...really bad too. I love you, I hope you know that and I've been planning all these months trying to get you back. I called some friends of mine, and we all set up a surprise. I'm awful sorry for everything I've done to hurt you...I don't expect you to take me back, I wouldn't either. But I just wanted to give you these as an apology. Goodbye (Y/N)..." He murmured and gently placed all the stuff he bought you in your arms, before turning around and heading to leave.

So you knew BEN, and that was as romantic as he was going to get. You knew you had to cut the boy some slack, and be extra careful around him. But one choice was final.

You were going to give him a second chance.

Dropping all the stuff he bought you, you grabbed his wrist and tugged him back.

He turned, his eyes already rushing with tears. (He was in his human form)

"(Y/N)?" He sniffled, wiping his eyes.

You said nothing but pressed your lips to his in a forgiving kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff The Killer:

You were back to normal after a couple weeks of (B/F)'s comfort and therapy sessions as he/she called it.

Walking along the mall, you saw a pretty bracelet with charms on it of all your favorite things.

'That's so cute!' You thought, before looking at the price.

"Holy crap! Not cute anymore!" You yelled, catching the attention of people walking by as you ran away from the display.

You didn't notice a certain killer in his human form, a smirk forming on his face as he looked at the bracelet.

Humming to a small tune as you did the rest of your shopping, a boy offered to help you with your bags.

"Really? Thanks!" You thanked as he held some of your bags.

Both of you started chatting as a raspy voice broke into place.

"Back away from my girl." You looked up to find Jeff.

The boy scurried away, dropping your bags and running as fast as he could.

"Hey! Let me live my life while you live yours!" You yelled, furious at Jeff.

"Uh...yeah, but um...here." Jeff said sheepishly, holding the bracelet out to you.

"Were you following me?" You asked quietly as you gently took the bracelet, clipping it on to find out that it was a perfect fit.

"Well, I was just walking around the mall when you yelled at the bracelet." He chuckled, grinning.

"But the price....? How did you pay for it?" You asked, remembering the sign that said '1,500'.

"I saved up for a while. That's why you haven't heard from me in weeks." 

You sighed, looking down at the bracelet.

"Thank you." You said quietly, tears filling your eyes.

"What?! Hey, no! This is supposed to be a nice thing! Um...please don't cry!" Jeff stammered, wiping the tears from your eyes and biting his lip.

"You're stupid, you know that?" You giggled, wiping the rest of the tears.

"Why were you crying?"

"They were because of happiness, dummy!" You laughed, holding his hand.

"So....are we....together?" 

"One more chance. If you screw it up I'll kill you."

"I'll let you." He laughed, pecking your cheek.

Both of you made your way out of the mall, holding hands and chatting.

When you told (B/F), he/she was disappointed that you took him back, but nonetheless would be there for you when you needed him/her.

Once you got home, Jeff changed back into his original form and held you close, cuddling each other for the rest of the day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SlenderMan:

(B/F) kept threatening to kill Slender, while you held him/her back from marching into those woods by herself.

"Let me at him!" He/She yelled, waving the bat around.

It's been three weeks, and you still weren't any better. Images of the day you found him and that girl stayed in your head.

(B/F) moved in with you until you get better, and you didn't mind. You actually enjoyed that.

"Quit (B/F)! I'm fine!"

Just then, the doorbell rung.

You went over and opened the door, quickly shutting it before letting him speak.

"Who is it?"

You gave one look to him/her before it rang a bell in his/her head.

"Get over here you faceless jerk!" He/She yelled, shoving past you and holding her bat in hitting position.

Opening the door, he/she took a swing at Slender, successfully hitting his head.

He fell, groaning and rubbing his head with his hands, since he was in human form.

"Satisfied?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! You deal with him, I'm gonna go practice hitting things." He/She cackled, heading back inside.

Sighing, you walked outside and helped Slender up.

Obviously, he was tall in his human form, since in his Creepypasta form, he was like a tree.

"Sorry for that. Come in, I'll help your head. It's probably hurting. (B/F) went through a lot of bats lately. He/She told me that he/she was practicing for this moment." You explained, sitting him down in a chair.

"Thank you (Y/N)." Slender said, sighing as you put ice on his head.

"Don't worry about it. Why were you here anyway?" You asked, trying not to cry or make your voice crack.

"I just wanted to apologize about everything that I did to you. I lost you, and I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to say it over the phone or anything either." He sighed.

"Right...well, I accept your apology." You muttered, walking away and looking out the window, watching (B/F) furiously beating a log she found with her bat.

"I'm sorry (Y/N), I really am. I was wondering....if you could give me one more chance? We can take it slow..." He trailed off before shaking his head.

"Never mind, you probably wouldn't want too. I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you again for your hospitality." He thanked before making his way over to the door.

"Wait." You said, biting your lip.

Slender turned, putting the ice down on a nearby table.

You weren't good with words, so you just opened your arms and waiting as Slender walked into them, pulling you into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey (Y/N)? I ran out of logs...get away from her!" (B/F) yelled, delivering another blow to Slender's head, making him fall.

"No more bashing heads in!" You said sternly, taking the bat from him/her.

He/She whined, rolling around on the floor dramatically.

You laughed, finally happy again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic.Exe:

Sonic had stopped all contact from you, and you had figured it was time to move on.

(B/F) had kept his/her promise about embarrassing herself in public. 

Only it was the wrong person. You had both seen a blue haired dude and thought it was Sonic. In a panic, (B/F) had fallen down from a table he/she stood up on and broke her leg. Now he/she was in the hospital.

It was afterwards that you found out it wasn't Sonic, and (B/F) laughed it off.

So there you were, waiting in the hospital for (B/F) to get his/her cast on so you could both head to your house and spend the night, since the doctor asked if you could take care of him/her.

A tap on your shoulder snapped you out of your thoughts. Looking over your shoulder, you saw the blue haired boy that you had been trying so hard to avoid.

"Sonic?!" You squeaked and stood up from the chair you were sitting on, backing up.

He held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I just heard that (B/F) was here, and I figured you were too." He muttered, giving you his infamous smirk.

You were staring at the floor, your hair getting in your face a little bit.

Sonic thought you were beautiful, though he would never admit it out loud.

"You really think so?" You asked, looking up.

"Oh crap, did I say that out loud?! I mean, uh...I got nothing..." He gave up, his face turning red.

You giggled and made your way over to him, grabbing his shirt collar and pressing your lips to his.

"I thought...you were mad at me." Sonic said when you both broke away from the kiss.

"I am, but I'm willing to give you one more chance. Mess it up, and don't even get close to me." You compromised, crossing your arms.

"Alright. I'm good with that." He grinned, holding you close to him as you both waiting for (B/F).

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyeless Jack:

You and Alexis had been hanging out ever since the day Jack broke both of your hearts. It's been about two months, and you've heard nothing from Jack, and Alexis hadn't either. She was glad, but...it was like you missed him slightly.

Today you would tell Alexis how you felt about missing him, and maybe she would give you advice on it or something. 

So when she came to your house, where you would both have breakfast and hang out for the day, you talked.

"Hey Alexis?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I...feel like I'm empty without Jack. I don't feel good without him anymore. I've never felt like this before. Mind telling me how to get over him?" Alexis looked at you before grinning.

"It sounds like you're in love!" She sang, clasping her hands together.

"No! Well, uh...maybe?" You said sheepishly, scratching the back of your head.

"Alright, so advice 101 here. Love isn't something you get over, you have to tell him you love him, even if he hurt you." 

You nodded in understanding.

"Here, I've got a surprise." She said, gathering her things and waiting for you by the door. Once you left, she crowded you in her car and drove off, racing down every road she turned on.

Making it to the destination, she covered your eyes.

Walking blindly, you ran into something, or rather someone. Alexis took her hands off of your eyes and gestured to Jack.

"What? Weren't you mad at him?"

"Yep, still am. He asked me for help on how to get you back, and how could I say no to something so adorable!" She squealed, pushing you towards him.

You both looked at each other before staring at the ground.

"Well, I'm out. Peace!" She yelled and ran to her car, driving away.

"So....nice weather...huh?" He said, chuckling nervously.

"You doofus. I hate you." You groaned, kissing him.

By the end of the night, you were together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masky:

After (B/F) left because he/she had to go do some things, it left you and Nikki alone and now you were eating cheesecake that she had brought home from her job. You both left some for (B/F) since he/she likes to devour your food.

"I love the cheesecake from your job! It's delicious!" You groaned, savoring the sweet dessert as you finished it up.

"I know! It's my favorite thing to eat from there." Nikki agreed, nodding and shoving the last spoonful in her mouth.

The doorbell rung and you wiped your mouth before heading over to it.

Opening it, you found your masked ex holding a bunch of flowers and a box.

Of course, you were a good person, so you decided to be friendly.

"Hello Masky. What can I do for you?" You asked, motioning for Nikki to go upstairs. She caught the idea and silently made her way upstairs, giving you a small thumbs up.

"I just wanted to see you. Look, I'm sorry for hurting you. She just sat down at my table and I didn't know what to do." He admitted, looking down at the flowers.

You sighed and shut your eyes.

"One more chance." You muttered.

"What?"

You said nothing but hugged him and pressed your lips to his in a forgiving kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoodie:

He showed up on your doorstep while it was raining, amazing right?

"(Y/N), I just wanted to say how sorry I am about Jenny, okay? I just...I don't know why I did it. I honestly don't. But I know now that it was a mistake, and I love you." He murmured, hiding his face away with his mask.

He was under stress, you could tell.

You sighed and shoved him inside before giving him spare clothes to change into.

"(Y/N)? Sorry for showing up like this too." He apologized. 

"I don't care." You sighed, pulling him onto the couch and snuggling into his chest, to which you both fell asleep too.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughing Jack:

Amrit, screw whatever you thought before. 

You were dead. You were fine the first couple days, and then you felt an emptiness inside your heart, to the point where you would barely eat and sleep.

You were frail now.

So when Jack showed up on your doorstep, you welcomed him with open arms, telling him not to cheat again or you would murder him personally.

He was worried about you, and he made you eat and eat until you were back again.

"Please don't do that (Y/N)." He whimpered once you fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Fourth Of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update was originally supposed to go up yesterday, but my phone deleted the chapter I already had done, so I had to rewrite the whole thing.
> 
> Sorry for the late update!
> 
> I hope you guys had a good Fourth of July!
> 
> Bye bye!
> 
> -Silence❤️❤️❤️❤️

(Before we get started on this chapter, please listen to this song while reading! I think it goes pretty good with this chapter. Thank you!)

BEN Drowned:

After getting back together, Fourth of July was coming up, and what not better then to celebrate?

So, BEN went to your local supermarket and bought Sparklers, Fireworks, Flags, and American themed hats! Luckily for you, he also brought food home, with you were thankful about.

"Alright (Y/N)! We got everything to have ourselves a great Fourth of July!" BEN cheered, turning back into his Creepypasta form.

"Awesome! Wanna go set these up?" You asked, gesturing to all of the great things he bought.

"Yeah!" He yelled and ran, picking them up and running outside to your backyard. You giggled and made your way slowly to your backyard. You heard a loud 'BOOM' so you panicked and ran the rest of the way.

Bursting into your backyard, you found BEN holding his nose and groaning, watching as the firework he had placed down exploded in the sky. You didn't care though, just watched in amusement as your boyfriend tried to stop his bleeding nose.

"What did you do?" You giggled as you wiped some blood off with a paper towel. 

"I wanted to see if it worked, but I didn't know I wasn't supposed to have my face in front of it." 

"You dummy!" You scolded, smacking the back of his head.

"Ow..."

Other then the bloody nose incident, you have a fun Fourth of July, since BEN managed to make the fireworks blow up without any further incidents. 

You cheered as the final one went up, which spelled 'I Love You (Y/N)!'

____________________________________________________________

Jeff The Killer:

Jeff had taken you out to a restaurant on the Fourth of July that wasn't closed, which was an Italian restaurant.

You had ordered (F/I/F) -Favorite Italian Food- and smiled widely when the waiter brought you both of your foods. Jeff had ordered a pizza with pepperoni on it. 

Munching on (F/I/F), you smiled at Jeff, who was currently diving into his own food.

"Enjoying that pizza?" You laughed, watching as a piece of cheese stuck out from the corner of his mouth.

"Yep!" He grinned, flipping his now light brown hair since he was out of his original form.

After you both finished eating, Jeff brought you out to a lake, and since the moon was shining bright and the stars were sparkling. It was beautiful to you.

"Wow..." You breathed, your eyes widening.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, pulling you against him. You were both standing on the dock, right on the edge, and it seemed as if you could reach out and grab a star.

It was beautiful indeed, until Jeff lost his footing and tumbled into the lake, bringing you with him.

You spent the rest of the night splashing water at each other.

____________________________________________________________

SlenderMan:

Slendy had took you to a meadow during the Fourth of July, and you were awed by how pretty all the flowers were.

You reached down and picked up a couple of them, quickly tying the stems together to create a flower crown. When you were done, you put it on Slendy's head.

"Now you look perfect."

"So I wasn't perfect before?" Slendy questioned, looking towards you.

"You were okay. It's up to me to make you look fabulous." You giggled, adjusting the flower crown on his head. 

Once night fell, one thing you didn't know was that Slendy had set up a bunch of fireworks, and ordered for his brother, TrendorMan to light them up for him.

So when a huge boom lit up the night, your eyes widened and a smile came out onto your face.

"Wow..." You gasped, watching as one by one, fireworks lit up the sky, making beautiful colors.

Slendy looked towards you and chuckled, wrapping one of his arm around you and holding you from running around and trying to grab a firework somehow.

"This is definitely perfection." You decided, resting your head on his shoulder.

____________________________________________________________

Sonic.Exe:

After much bribing, Sonic had gave into celebrating the Fourth of July. You didn't want to do fireworks or anything, just something small.

So you bought Sparklers, and when nighttime fell, you both lit some up and ran around, watching as the sparks lit up the world around you. 

Sonic had also found this song the other day, and it was actually called 'Fourth of July', so he decided to play it during the whole night.

(You and I were, you and I were fire.  
You and I were, you and I were fire.  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fire)

You laughed as Sonic picked you up bridal style, kissing your forehead and spinning you around.

It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
That went off too soon  
And I miss you in the June gloom, too

Sonic had been reluctant but agreed to give you a piggy-back ride, so once you got on his back, you lit up two Sparklers and put one in each of your hands, making Sonic run and smirk when he heard your giggle.

It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
I said I'd never miss you  
But I guess you never know  
May the bridges I have burned light my way back home  
On the fourth of July

While that song was still playing, Sonic kissing your cheek when you ran out of Sparklers and holding you close to him as you sat down on the grass in your front yard.

____________________________________________________________

Eyeless Jack:

Jack had agreed to go to an amusement park for the Fourth of July, and you had invited for Alexis to come along, to which she accepted.

Heading on all the rides, everyone had gathered around a decent sized field that they had in the middle of the park. Once everyone was gathered there, a roller coaster behind a couple trees shot out, doing it usual routine of letting people enjoy rides, but the roller coaster let out fireworks, and they burst into the night sky, making everyone gasp.

Jets showed up and did a plane show, all bearing the colors red, white, and blue, making you clap your hands.

"Guys! Did you see that?!" You shrieked, heading towards your boyfriend and friend.

"It was amazing!" Alexis awed, a smile on her face.

"It was good." Jack agreed, smiling behind his mask.

Then the planes did a formation and did flips, while you and Alexis fangirled the whole time.

____________________________________________________________

Masky + Hoodie:

Masky and Hoodie had brought both of their girlfriends to a local park, where they usually have a firework show each year. When the sky lit up with fireworks, both of the girlfriends had gasped and started running around screaming about how cool it was.

"Girls are weird." Masky chuckled, watching as his girlfriend face planted into a tree.

"Yeah, but I think they're worth it." Hoodie agreed, seeing as his girlfriend starting playing tag with a little girl she met, whose parents were smiling at them. 

Once Masky's girlfriend found out about the little girl, her (E/C) eyes had widened and then they starting playing 'patty cake'.

When the little girl returned to her parents, the girls both came back to their boyfriends, cuddling against them as the fireworks lit up the night sky.

____________________________________________________________

Laughing Jack:

You and Jack had headed to a military ceremony that was open to the public and watched as they fired their rifles, making everyone cheer as the Air Force showed up in a formation and did amazing flips with you cheering at every single thing.

Afterwards, they escorted everyone to an area where there were a sort of history behind every armed force, and you enjoyed every single second of it.

Jack was happy that you were, and bought you everything he could that you set your eyes on.

In the end, you went home with a huge red, white, and blue teddy bear, an American flag, an Air Force jacket, and a military hat.

Then you stopped for some dinner and went home, both of you chattering about how everything was so cool.

____________________________________________________________


	24. When He Proposes

BEN Drowned:

BEN had been distant from you for a while now, and you were honestly getting very worried. You had just gotten back together and it's been about a month since the cheating thing. Was he cheating you again?

The thought of it brought anger to you and sadness he wasn't returning any of your phone calls, and he was out late at night but when he came back home, it seemed like he was happier towards you. 

'No, (Y/N) don't think like that.' You thought, shaking your head and laying down on the couch, switching the T.V. on.

"And now, I'm hoping a special lady tonight is watching this special news report just for her!" The news reporter said cheerily, looking genuinely happy about the news she was about to give. 

"Lucky girl." You chuckled, turning up the volume and sitting up straight. 

"(Y/N) (L/N), this is just for you!" She shouted, moving out of the cameras shot and the camera moved upwards towards the sky.

"That's coincidental." You said, mostly reassuring yourself.

"This special message is from her boyfriend, BEN!" Was the last thing the news reporter said before the once dark sky had exploded into lights everywhere, all in your favorite colors.

Slowly the fireworks spelled out onto the words 'Will You Marry Me?' before slowly fading away into the night sky.

Your (E/C) eyes widened before shrieking one word.

"Yes!" 

____________________________________________________________

Jeff The Killer:

You and Jeff were both eating until Jeff brought out a bottle of wine.

"Oh, what's the special occasion?" You asked, widening your eyes as you noticed it was very expensive.

He sighed and shook his head, as if clearing out his thoughts and kneeling down in front of you, slowly taking out a ring from his pocket. 

You choked on your food and gulped down on a glass of water that you were eating your food with. 

"Jeff? What's going on?" You wheezed as he started patting your back.

"(Y/N), I really love you and I don't ever want to lose you again. So, I thought the only way I could do that was to make you mine." He said nervously, taking one of your hands and sliding the ring on your finger.

You were in tears, bringing your hand up to your face and eyeing the ring before throwing yourself into Jeff's embrace.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" You cried, pressing your lips to his.

____________________________________________________________

SlenderMan:

Shortly after the Fourth of July, Slender had taken you back to that meadow that you stayed in, except instead you sat up in a tree together, Slender holding you tightly so you couldn't fall off.

He seemed nervous, since Slender kept shifting and rocking himself back and forth.

Honestly, it made you worried.

"Slender? Are you okay?" You asked, tilting your head to the side and staring at him, your (E/C) eyes widening slightly.

In his eyes, your innocent look at that moment made him want to hug you and never let you go.

"Yes dear, just a small nervousness is all." He said, watching as your worried look changed back into that beautiful smile he adores.

"Well, don't be nervous! I'm right here!" You cheered, hugging him gently and pecking his cheek before leaning back.

"(Y/N)? Can I ask you something?" Slender asked nervously.

"Sure!"

"Will....you...uhh..." He trailed off, avoiding your waiting gaze.

You got the memo and smiled gently before nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes. I'll marry you." You smiled.

"Really?! I mean, uh great." He said, pulling out a beautiful ring and slinging it onto your ring finger.

"You dummy! You really made me worry there!" You scolded.

"Yeah, sorry."

____________________________________________________________

Eyeless Jack:

You and Jack were cuddling together on your bed, watching a movie while eating popcorn.

"Watch! I love this part!" You yelled, tapping his shoulder and pointing at the screen, 

Jack noticed your eyes were sparkling and he turned back towards the movie while he nervously held the ring in his hand, shifting it between his fingers.

"Hey Jack? Did you see it?" You asked excitedly, scooting over and sitting on his lap while gripping his shoulder and jolting him back and forth.

"Uh, yeah!" He tried to say just as excited, but failed terribly.

Your smile faded away quickly and you noticed that he lies terribly.

"Liar. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing (Y/N), you wouldn't understand." He sighed, trying to put the ring back in his pocket without you noticing.

You did notice and you grabbed the ring and cackled before hopping off the bed and running towards the bathroom, Jack following close behind you to get it back. Shutting the door and locking it you heard him pounding on the door and yelling for you to let him in. 

"No!" You shouted and opened your hand as you gasped when you noticed it was a ring.

"Jack? What is this?" You called, hearing as he stopped banging on the door and collapsing right in front of it.

"It's an engagement ring." You heard quietly.

Slowly slipping the ring onto your finger, you admired it for a second before brightly.

"Why didn't you ask earlier?!" You yelled, opening the door and pinning him on the ground and pressing your lips to his.

Once you pulled away he pulled his mask back down.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yep!  
____________________________________________________________

Sonic.Exe: 

Sonic had taken you to a fancy restaurant and you gladly accepted, surprised about the sudden change of formality in him.

"So, tell me why we're here and not eating at some burger place?" You giggled, trying to make light conversation.

"You preferred it there?! Oh, I'm sorry so could just go now!" He yelled nervously standing up and bumping into a waiter, who was carrying food which he dropped. 

Sonic backed away yelling 'sorry' over and over again until you stopped him. The waiter just smiled and said it was fine before cleaning the food up and heading back into the kitchen. 

"Sonic? Are you okay?" You asked. Sonic had never been this nervous before and it scared you.

"Huh? I'm fine, lets just eat okay?" He said, plopping down on his chair and twiddling his fingers.

You sat down too, and calmly ate your food while he looked at you once before finishing his food in a couple bites.

"(Y/N)? I have something to say." He stammered, getting up and heading over to you, kneeling down in front of you.

"Sonic?" You questioned as he pulled out a beautiful ring. People who were sitting at other tables were turned to you, smiling.

"I've never thought I could fall in love before. I thought girls were bad...but then I met you and my opinion changed automatically. Now, I want to keep you forever, so if you would do me the homer of marrying you, I would be happy with that." He said quietly, but loud enough for you to hear. 

The restaurant was dead silent, waiters and waitresses even stopping and wanting to hear what you said. 

"Yes." You whispered, watching as Sonic looked up at you in surprise before slipping the ring on your finger as the restaurant erupted in claps and cheers.

"You made such a big deal about that!" You laughed as you both walked out of the restaurant, Sonic's arm around your waist.

"Speak of this to no one."

"No way babe, the manager let me have their surveillance video of that moment. It's with us forever."

"Shut up."

____________________________________________________________

Masky:

You were both munching happily on cheesecake, Masky had been acting different lately but you paid no mind to it. 

Until you hit down on something hard that almost broke your tooth.

"Puah!" You spat out the wretched object and stood up, gulping down some water and coughing while Masky just sat there.

The only thing was that he was laughing and holding up the object that you would say was totally worth it.

A ring.

"Oh my god, Masky! You were gonna propose?" You shrieked, grabbing the ring and sliding it on your finger.

"Yeah! But then you nearly swallowed the expensive ring!" He was laughing uncontrollably as you flushed red in embarrassment.

"Well why would you put it in the cheesecake?!" You yelled, gesturing to your half eaten abandoned cheesecake.

"Because I was shy." He calmed himself down and pecked your forehead while you admired the wonderful ring he had bought just for you.

"I'll marry you." 

"Thank you." 

____________________________________________________________

Hoodie:

Hoodie was beyond nervous, and it didn't take you very long to figure that you.

"Hoodie? Hoodie? Tell me what's wrong!" You whined for the hundredth time that day.

"N-Nothing (Y/N). J-Just nervous a-about something..." He stuttered, avoiding the topic.

"Tell me!" You demanded, putting your hand on your hip.

"No." Hoodie denied.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" 

"Will you marry me?!"

"Yes!"

After that rant you had the ring on your finger and you were both cuddled together. You had fallen asleep and Hoodie had to carry you to bed, gently laying you down and him under the covers next to you, kissing your cheek and holding you close to him.

____________________________________________________________

Laughing Jack:

Jack had taken you to a carnival and you went on all the rides, making yourself get dizzy and stumble over everything.

He had won you a giant Pikachu plush, to which you appreciated and was now currently carrying, struggling to keep both hands over it so you could hug it tightly.

"Ferris Wheel! Let's go on it!" You yelled as you realized that there was barely any line.

You ran and Jack ran which you, watching as the giant Pikachu's ear kept flicking you in the face.

Jack took it from you and carried it easily, and you thanked him before you both boarded onto the Ferris Wheel.

As the Ferris Wheel turned, you admired at how the whole Carnival lit up before your eyes.

Turns out, Jack had something planned and he had spoken to the person who was maneuvering the Ferris Wheel, and had asked him to stop at the very top.

When he did, you looked at Jack in confusion.

"What happened?" You asked, looking downwards and watching as the guy gave Jack a thumbs up.

Jack had stood up and fished a ring out of his pocket, and you gasped as you realized what he was doing.

He kneeled in front of you and your eyes filled with tears.

"(Y/N) (L/N), I love you very much and I never want to lose you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

"Yes!" You yelled, lunging yourself at him and hugging around his neck before watching him slide the ring onto your finger.

"It's beautiful." You awed and you looked at the ring.

"I needed to have the perfect one for you."

"Thank you!"

When you both got of the Ferris Wheel, you guys stood close to each other, not wanting to let the other one go.

_____________


	25. Planning The Wedding

BEN Drowned:

"Oh, these flowers are nice!" You smiled, smelling the fresh scent. You and BEN were in a flower shop, trying to decide the flowers for the wedding.

"Yeah, but these are cooler!" BEN smirked, glancing the flowers you liked and pulled up these nice blue roses.

You through for a second. You and BEN hadn't really gone through the basics, and you both sucked at these things. So, you thought it would be best to hire someone to plan it with you, a professional.

"Ah, is this the lovely couple?" A soft British voice said from behind you.

You and BEN both turned around to find a lady, maybe around thirty with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Uh...yeah?" BEN answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Aren't you both just adorable! I'm here to help you plan your wedding. You must be (Y/N) right?" 

"Yes! I forgot I had called you." You chuckled nervously.

BEN sneaked a glance at you before letting a smile spread across his face.

"Right! Well, have you decided on flowers?" The lady asked, holding out a notepad and a pen.

"We can't really decide on the theme of the wedding in the first place. Mind helping us out?" You asked.

"In addition, mind telling us your name?" BEN added.

"My name is Rosalyn Knightly. Also, of course I'll help you on your theme! It's what I'm here for!" Rosalyn yelled cheerfully.

"Thank you."

"So, do you both enjoy the water?" 

You looked over to BEN, who was staring back at you innocently.

"One of us does. Maybe, a meadow type thing?" You suggested, looking at BEN for confirmation, who nodded in approval, deciding to let the girls work things out. BEN didn't really care about the theme, even if it was water. He was happy if you were.

"So a spring wedding! Yes! Let me get some ideas and I'll get back to you on everything, okay?" Rosalyn said, already starting to make her way out of the shop.

"Sure! I'd love to hear your ideas. Thanks once again!" 

"Of course dear. Goodbye to both of you." With that, she left.

"I like her." You both said in unison. 

_____________________ ______________________________________

Jeff The Killer:

"Ugh (Y/N)! Can we go to bed now?" Jeff whined as you browsed through books on a theme for your wedding.

"As soon as I find the perfect one!" You declared, glancing at Jeff, who was nearly asleep.

Suddenly, one caught your eye.

"Jeff! Look!" You exclaimed, pointing at a white and red decorations for weddings. Jeff wanted red, and you wanted a traditional white.

Jeff opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the picture intently before nodding.

"This is exactly what both of us wanted, isn't it?" 

You nodded happily, snuggling into Jeff, who wrapped one arm round your waist and rested his head on your shoulder.

"I'll contact the wedding planner tomorrow, okay?"

"That's fine by me." He said, pecking your cheek and standing up.

"Oh, I hadn't realized how late it was. We should get going back home." You smiled, standing up.

Immediately, your knees gave away making you fall and the book you carried landed on your head after you threw it up.

"Be more careful." Jeff grumbled as he picked you up from the floor bridal style while you cuddled the book close to your chest. 

He made his way to your room, plopping you down on the bed and placing the book on your nightstand.

"I can't believe we're getting married." You whispered as Jeff turned off the lights and got into bed with you, snuggling close to you.

"You better believe it babe." 

____________________________________________________________

 

SlenderMan:

You and Slender had both agreed to use a forest theme for your wedding. Which meant you would most likely also have the wedding in a forest.

The decorations would be white mostly, with little bits of green decorations at the reception on the tables.

You called someone to help plan, which meant the dress, flowers and all. Slender insisted to help you, but you smacked him away to go kill or something.

Knock Knock

Making your way to the door, you saw a girl who looked about your age, with blond hair and what seemed to be a sort of bluish greenish eyes with a little girl behind her with brown hair and bright blue eyes hugging her leg. She looked to be about five years old.

"Are you (Y/N)?" She asked, smiling a little bit.

"Yes. I'm guessing you're Reagan." You said, smiling back and putting your hand out.

She shook it and nodded with a big smile on her face now.

"Yep! I'll be your wedding planner. This is my little sister, Belle. I hope you don't mind, I had no time to drop her off at a daycare this morning before work. And my parents were long gone to work." Reagan chuckled.

"It's no problem! Come on in!" You scooted away to let them inside. Once they were, you shut the door quietly.

Belle was shifting from side to side shyly, and you crouched down to her height.

"Wanna watch some T.V.? I have Disney Channel on it." 

She looked at you before smiling a toothy grin.

"Yes please!"

You laughed and switched on the T.V., sitting her in the couch and giving her a juice box that you had.

"Thank you. Now, I believe you told me over the phone that you wanted a forest themed wedding?" 

"Yeah, my fiancé and I agreed on it. He's out right now at..." You trailed off, "work."

"Alright. So, I have a few ideas if you would like to look over them." 

"Sure."

____________________________________________________________

Eyeless Jack:

"Jack, our whole wedding is not going to be blue!" You yelled, pointing at the one color he liked.

"I don't see any better ideas!"

"Now, guys lets not fight." Your wedding planner, Liz said, patting both of your backs and forcefully sitting you both back down in your chairs.

"I agree with (Y/N), there is no need for that much excessive blue. But of course, we can try morphing colors together with the blue, depending on what color she wants." 

"I just want a traditional white color." You sighed, sitting back in your chair.

"See? We can make sort of a seaside theme. Light blue and white." Liz suggested.

You and Jack glanced at each other before considering the thought.

"I actually like it." Jack murmured, thinking of ideas.

"Me too." You agreed, a smile spreading across your face.

"Great! Here, I have some decorative designs for seaside themes." She cheered, pulling out a book and flipping to a page with pictures and designs on what you and Jack agreed on.

"Oh! Look at this Jack! I like this on the tables at the reception." You squealed, pointing at a blue rose in a vase with seashells covering all around the table.

"Yeah. So are we agreeing on this theme?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow from behind his mask.

Liz hadn't questioned it, since she thought that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

You nodded and looked towards Liz, who had her hands clasped together.

"Yahoo!" She yelled, her brown hair swishing from side to side and brown eyes shining, glasses falling on the table.

You both laughed at how she was acting.

You both loved how Liz was cheerful, and you would most definitely recommend her to other people.

____________________________________________________________

Sonic.Exe:

"Yes!" 

"No!"

"Sonic, we are not going to put bugs in the cake!" You exclaimed, raising your hands up in defense.

"Why?! The wedding is gonna be boring anyways, why not make it interesting?!" He yelled back, crossing his arms.

He seriously thought that? The day that would probably be the best in your life would be the most boring day in his life?

"Good to know." You spat, storming away from Sonic and the wedding designer, who had been waiting patiently throughout your outburst.

Her name was Natalya. She had red hair and a very big smile. You liked her, you would admit, since she was very patient with yours and Sonic's arguments.

"What? Hey! Ow!" You heard crashing and immediately you came back to find Sonic with his head through your table, Natalya picking off small pieces of rubble she had on her hands.

"What happened?" You gasped, watching as Sonic tried getting out from the table, failing to do so.

"He hurt your feelings, so I taught him a lesson." She shrugged, smirking a little bit.

"I'll get the camera." You giggled, feeling happy again.

After you took a picture and got Sonic's head out from the table, he sat quietly in his chair, nodding in approval at one of the things you liked, which was a dark blue designed cake with a white under layer.

"This one!" You showed Natalya, who smiled at your choice and wrote something down.

"Alright! I'll let you know on some other ideas for the decorations that will match with this cake, okay?" She grinned.

"Yeah!"

____________________________________________________________

Masky:

Their wedding planner, Damon was waiting as you bribed Masky to come out of his room with cheesecake.

"No! Not until he leaves!" He yelled.

"He's our wedding planner! Just talk to him, will you?" You begged, knocking on his door.

"Buy me cheesecake later on then." 

"Fine." 

So now, you and Damon were mostly doing the talking as Masky was falling asleep slowly on the couch.

"Masky! Look at this!" You gestured to a picture with a nice yellow spring color. 

Masky looked at it and actually liked it for once.

"I like this one." 

"So, are we going to stick with this theme? If you want, I can add cheesecake as your wedding cake. It'll be unique!" Damon suggested, smiling brightly.

"I'd love that." You grinned, nodding your head as Masky's eyes lit up to the sound of cheesecake.

"Awesome. So, flowers. Any ideas you guys would like?" He asked, flipping through his book.

"Spring flowers. Kind of like ones you would find in a meadow."

"These flowers are called Coreopsis. They're the perfect shade of yellow for you your flowers in the wedding! What do you think?" Damon asked, giving you his book as you looked at a bright yellow flower that looked delicate.

"It's cute!" You squealed, making Masky look over. He shrugged and agreed so he could make you happy. 

"These!"

"I'll contact you when we have them!"

"Okay!" You laughed and bid Damon his farewell, shaking hands and shutting the door.

"Can I have my cheesecake now?"

____________________________________________________________

Hoodie:

You and Hoodie were awaiting on a wedding planner for about fifteen minutes now. She was running terribly late, and you were getting kind of impatient.

A knock on your door made you both jump.

You opened the door to find a girl about your age, with brown hair and soft brown eyes. 

"I'm sorry about being so late!" She smiled nervously, her eyes widening.

"Don't worry! It's better then not showing up at all!" You dismissed the topic, inviting her in.

"I'm Sayra, your wedding planner." She introduced herself, grinning.

"I'm (Y/N)! And this is my fiancé Hoodie." You introduced the two of you.

"Nice to meet you both. Now, let's get started. Do you guys have a theme for your wedding yet?" Sayra asked, opening up a notepad and a book with pictures of wedding designs in it.

"We want something...wintery."

"A winter wedding! Oh, those are my favorite!" She giggled, opening a page where small snowflake designs were held, along with a bunch of other designs.

"T-these are p-pretty nice." Hoodie remarked, trying to control his stutter.

Sayra didn't seem to mind it.

"I'm glad these caught your eye! Let's start on table, shall we?"

You guys spent the rest of the day picking out designs and laughing.

____________________________________________________________

Laughing Jack: 

"I want candy designs!" Jack demanded to our wedding planner, Levi, who was furiously writing things down.

"Jack, calm down." You said quietly, patting his arm gently.

"So you brats want a wedding full of sweets?" The short male said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir." 

"I can arrange for that. My assistant Hanji can help you with what types of sweets. I'm here for ideas. In my mind, these are pretty dumb." He noted.

You were on the last straw with this guy.

"Levi, are you going to plan the wedding or insult us?"

"Oh, don't worry brats, I'm going to do both." He remarked, smirking.

"Whatever, you said you would contact us later. Your work here is done." Jack finished the conversation.

"I'm not leaving until you stupid brats clean the whole house. It's filthy."

You were so going to talk to Hanji later about his attitude.

"We aren't gonna do that!" 

"Do it, or I'll raise the prices on the fee for having me as your wedding planner."

Jack ended up cleaning the house six times before Levi liked it.

"Eren." He snapped his fingers, and a brown haired boy with big Caribbean eye ran in, bowing down to Levi.

"Yes sir!"

"Be my chair." 

He made Eren get on all fours and Levi sat on his back.

Your eye twitched.

____________________________________________________________


	26. The Wedding

Now...the one you've been waiting for....drumroll please!

.........

The Wedding! 

Also, I will put the dresses links in each scenario.

Enjoy the chapter :3 

***

BEN Drowned:

http://www.bhldn.com/bride-wedding-dresses-ball-gown/gracia-skirt-and-perpetuity-camisole

After Rosalyn had managed to satisfy you both with the Spring wedding, it was finally time for the moment of truth.

BEN was scared he would be left at the altar, since some brides had chickened out at the last minute.

But you didn't.

You were fidgeting with the straps of your dress nervously, already starting to sweat.

"Are you okay?" (B/F) asked, trying to fix your hair and the headband on top, which had started to fall down.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" You snapped, quickly apologizing afterwards.

"Don't be so nervous. Just try not to pay attention to the people around you. Focus on BEN." He/She ordered, finishing your last look.

You nodded, putting his/her words in your head.

Because those words would get you through your wedding.

You heard the music starting to play, and you breathed in and out, trying to calm yourself down.

"Alright...go ahead." Rosalyn whispered, and gave you a small push forward.

Your grip tightened around the flowers you were holding, and you took a deep breath before slowly walking down the aisle.

Feeling people look at you, you hid your face behind your hair.

BEN's eyes scanned your dress and his eyes widened in wonder.

You looked beautiful.

You felt the eyes of your family, friends, and most of the Creepypastas in their human form looking straight at you.

Now you were there, at the altar, and you stepped forward, standing in front of BEN and he smiled at you softly.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

"You look handsome." You giggled.

You both waited patiently as the priest started reading his speech.

"Do you, BEN Drowned, take (Y/N) (L/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do..." BEN chuckled, watching as your face turned red.

"And do you, (Y/N) (L/N) take BEN Drowned to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

You gulped before saying those two words that sealed your fate with BEN.

"I do..." You answered shakily.

"What God joins together man must not separate. May the Lord confirm the consent that you have given, and enrich you with his blessings. You may now kiss the bride!" He priest exclaimed, giving you both a big smile.

That was all BEN needed to hear before pulling you close to him and crashing his lips to yours.

____________________________________________________________

Jeff The Killer:

http://www.bhldn.com/bride-wedding-dresses-sleeves/margot-gown/productoptionids/fbcaeb8b-b90b-4e9a-9313-32da085940dd

Jeff had at least given you the choice of your wedding dress, which you had many arguments about.

After decorating the wedding with your wedding planner, Miguel, you had the amazing red and white wedding theme you and Jeff had agreed to.

You both had decided to have the wedding in a simple outdoor spot, with a altar you had placed right down the middle. It was more of a meadow setting, with red ribbons all around for decorations.

You weren't nervous, nope, not at all.

You were terrified.

(B/F) was yanking on your hair as soon as the music started, and you had a cat fight before finally getting you down the aisle forcefully, in front of everyone.

He/She had to hold you in a headlock and make you walk down the aisle like that.

So many people there gave you both bad looks, or disappointed ones.

Jeff really didn't care about the whole commotion, he just wanted to call you his and get away from all those people and get back into his hoodie and dress pants rather then the suit.

Finally (B/F) let you go and shoved you into the arms of your future husband, who smirked at you before pulling you upright.

"Good luck!" He/She whispered, making you glare at him/her before turning back towards Jeff with a smile.

The priest gave you both a small smile before starting his speech.

"What God joins together man must not separate. May the Lord confirm the consent that you have given, and enrich you with his blessings."  The priest finished and gestured for both of you to now kiss.

Jeff had dipped you down and pressed his lips to yours, making you smile into the kiss and tangle your fingers into his hair while everyone clapped and cheered.

It was a good day indeed.

____________________________________________________________

SlenderMan:

http://www.bhldn.com/bride-wedding-dresses-fit-flare/seraphina-gown/productoptionids/fbcaeb8b-b90b-4e9a-9313-32da085940dd

The forest theme had worked out well for both of you, and you were surrounded by the nature you loved and cherished.

After all, without this forest, you would've never met Slender.

Your wedding dress fit perfectly against your figure, making you look beautiful.

"Stay still!" (B/F) yelled, yanking your hair backwards and trying to curl it.

"I can't! Your pulling my hair out of my head!" You cried, wincing in pain as he/she curled your hair, making you feel the heat from the curler.

Reagan was sitting in front of you, gently applying a small amount of makeup on you. She had thought a natural look would go well with the forest theme.

Belle was giggling at both you and (B/F), making you give a small smile when you knew your trouble could entertain a small child.

"Finally!" He/She huffed, putting away the curler and clipping a small hairpin with a white flower on it to your hair.

"Finished!" Reagan cheered, putting away the makeup and showing you a mirror of how you looked.

"Wow..." You breathed, smiling at your reflection.

"Miss (L/N)! Can I walk with you?" Belle asked, tilting her head to the side.

She was dressed in a dress that looked exactly like yours, claiming that she wanted to be matching. Just, a lot smaller for her.

"Belle, I don't think-"

"It's fine! That's why we were matching right Belle?" You laughed, holding your hand out to her, which she gladly took.

When the music started playing, you both walked out.

Once you both got to the alter, you quickly handed her back to Reagan, who thanked you for letting her walk with you, before staying quiet for the minister to wed both you and Slender.

"You look precious, my darling." Slender murmured in your ear as the priest started talking.

"You don't look too bad yourself." You grinned, pecking his cheek.

You hadn't realized how time flew by until you said 'I do.' 

That was it.

Slender could finally call you his.

____________________________________________________________

Eyeless Jack:

http://www.bhldn.com/dresses-mother-of-the-bride-dresses/juliette-dress-sea-glass/productoptionids/a2f715d9-461e-4f2c-80e4-2ee298782ceb

You sighed as you stood at the altar, waiting.

Everyone else was waiting patiently, which left an awkward silence.

Jack's car that was filled with the other Creepypastas had broken down, and they were now in their way with a rental while his was being fixed.

Basically, it caused a delay in the whole wedding.

You both decided to have the wedding at the beach, with was half an hour from the mechanic Jack had to get towed to.

"I'm here!" He shouted as he was running in his suit, breathlessly, making everyone turn to look at him.

The sand around him started kicking up, hitting some guests in the face and Jack apologizing.

You giggled as he tripped over a wire from the speaker for the reception, but finally caught up to you. 

"You look good." He sputtered, trying to catch his breath.

He was a mess, but honestly, you could care less.

He was here, and that's all that mattered.

"It's fine. Car trouble stinks." You grinned, as the crowd aw'd at the both of you.

Liz gave you a thumbs up, and (B/F) smirked as he/she stuck his/her tongue at you, making you do the same.

"I'm just gonna skip to the end." The minister chuckled, flipping pages.

You nodded in approval and so did Jack.

"You know what? Just kiss!" (B/F) literally kicked the minister off the altar and pushed both of your heads together, making you guys kiss.

It was perfect.

Well, sort of.

____________________________________________________________

Sonic.Exe:

http://www.bhldn.com/dresses-mother-of-the-bride-dresses/viola-dress-twilight/productoptionids/129488db-9086-4211-94d8-7afab5d4adb1

You wanted your wedding to go along with the cake, so Natalya made that happen.

She made the wedding go on at night, and you had agreed to her idea of having a nighttime theme.

So you had small twinkling lights outside in a forest to act as the stars, and bright enough so people could see where they were going.

Also bright enough so people could see the beautiful bride and handsome groom.

You also chose a colored dark blue dress to go with the theme instead of its traditional white.

Sonic had actually behaved very well to you.

Well, when Natalya was around at least.

When the music had started playing, you emerged from the entrance of two trees while you were in the middle and started walking down the dark blue pathway put down in front of you.

Getting to the altar, Sonic whispered something in your ear.

"You know, maybe a wedding wasn't such a bad thing." 

"It isn't that boring, is it?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.

"Nope. But keep this between you and me. I've got a reputation to live up to." He chuckled, kissing your forehead.

Nonetheless, that didn't change his short temper.

"Oh my gosh! Is it that hard to read something! Skip to the end!" He yelled to the minister, who jumped back before flipping pages.

You had to admit the same thing.

"Screw this!" He scoffed before pressing his lips to yours, making everyone hesitate before clapping slowly.

____________________________________________________________

Masky:

http://www.bhldn.com/dresses-party-dresses/kenna-dress/productoptionids/0848592b-d439-4e88-b197-5a7086f4ba0f

It had rained.

On your wedding.

You were beyond sad, since you had looked forward to this day for a while since planning with Damon and Masky.

Masky hated seeing you so sad.

You had gotten a short dress since you didn't want one that would get caught on anything, but what was the use for that now?

Damon and Masky looked at each other as if thinking the same thing.

Damon didn't want one of his customers to have a ruined wedding.

Masky didn't want to make you sad.

They literally ran out to the middle of the meadow and put up a thing so that it was try underneath.

Their suits were soaked, and you felt super bad.

Everyone could sense your sadness, so the Creepypastas stood out in the rain and got their clothes ruined.

Your family saw them do that so they did it too.

They all grinned at you, despite having their clothes, hair, and makeup totally ruined.

The minister had left a long time ago, saying stuff about not wanting to deal with it.

So Damon took over, and read it in the middle of the rain.

"I pronounce you husband and wife!" He screamed over the rain and wind, which seemed to be growing louder.

You quickly kissed each other, and everyone cheered before breaking out into a run to get back into their cars to head to the reception, which luckily, wasn't outdoors.

____________________________________________________________

Hoodie:

http://www.bhldn.com/shop-new/rose-dress/productoptionids/b8df1319-232a-4c6f-a05d-cdf74da57ed1

Sayra had outdone herself completely.

She literally gotten helicopters of fake snow, and flown over the forest, dropping them on the trees so it looked as if the wedding was actually taking place in winter.

You probably crushed her ribs with one of your hugs after you saw the setting.

Everyone wore white to match with it, and Hoodie had a white suit.

You were dressed beautifully in a simple ball gown, but Hoodie thought you were the beautiful women there.

The minister had cleared his throat before beginning his speech.

He wasn't even halfway done before someone from the crown shouted.

"Get on with it already!" You realized it was Sayra who yelled, and you gave her a grateful smile, mentally thanking her since you were staring to get tired in the heels you were wearing.

The minister gave her a glare, to which she did one of her death glares to.

He inched backwards before wedding the rest.

Hoodie leaned forward and kissed you gently, finally claiming you his.

____________________________________________________________

Laughing Jack:

http://www.bhldn.com/bridesmaids-bridesmaid-dresses/delila-dress/productoptionids/20fffad2-4ebe-4c27-8260-19c18ed8e51d

Basically, it's like your whole wedding was under control from Levi.

He personally made sure that sweets were literally everywhere.

He arranged for your flowers to be candy flowers, heck, Levi even designed your dress to be playful, of course, still having the seriousness of a wedding.

Turns out, whenever that boy named Eren was around, Levi was a whole bunch nicer.

So, you tried to always keep Eren around.

Finally, the day came and you hugged Levi, despite his rudeness and sarcastic offensive comments, for making everything look amazing!

You spotted Eren coming over to you both, and you waved.

"Hey (Y/N)." He grinned, scooting dangerously close to Levi, who didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly, it rung a bell.

"Are you two...?" You trailed off, gesturing to the both of them.

Eren nodded happily, and Levi sighed before giving you a small nod.

"That's so cute!" You squealed.

Eren chuckled and gently pecked Levi's forehead, who turned slightly red before pinching Eren's side.

You smiled at the two before getting shoved out to the aisle by Hanji, who you also met later on.

"Go get him!" She declared loudly, making people look at her as if she was crazy.

Which she was, by the way.

Taking a deep breath, you slowly made your way down the aisle, making people look and smile at you.

Jack was waiting at the end, his eyes lighting up in wonder before giving you a grin.

"You look amazing, lollipop." He complimented.

"Why thank you. You look good too." You murmured quietly, watching as Levi stood up to the podium and started reading the speech.

Wasn't there a minister?

Oh well.

"I really don't want to read this crap, so I declare both of you brats to be wed. Kiss her." He muttered before stepping off the podium, and Eren came up from behind him, wrapping his arms around the shorter ones waist.

You squealed again at the two before Jack pulled you into a sweet kiss.

It was indeed, the best day of your life.

____________________________________________________________


	27. Honeymoon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, day by day I'm losing motivation for this.
> 
> I'm calling it an end here, let your imagination run free!
> 
> Thank you to all my readers who had bared with me this whole time.
> 
> I do have two other Creepypasta books for you to check out. Gamer Love and The Two Of Us, which is the sequel to Gamer Love.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Goodbye!
> 
> -Silence❤️❤️❤️❤️

BEN Drowned:

Your newly wed husband had taken you to a small resort right near where the wedding took place. 

It had a pool for you to swim in and a casino for BEN to gamble in, the perfect hotspot.

However, you weren't going to do all those things just yet.

"Hello casino." BEN mumbled as you both stumbled into your room for the night when you both came back from the reception.

You groaned and fell over on the soft bed, almost falling asleep right then and there.

"Get out of that dress of yours. It looks super uncomfortable." He snorted as he when into the bathroom, changing in sweatpants and a T-Shirt.

You muttered some colorful words before standing and yanking off your dress, grabbing one of BEN's shirts and pulling it on, and it went down mid-thigh.

"Alright, here. Celebratory wine." BEN grinned and poured you both a glass, clinking them together and drinking it, savoring the bitter taste.

He pressed his lips to yours, and you tangled your fingers in his hair as you both fell backwards.

You had a great honeymoon, one you would never ever forget.

 

________________

Jeff The Killer:

Believe it or not, your wedding planner had paid off all your expenses on your honeymoon!

Something about that you were both a good couple and it was the least he could do.

Literally, he got the best room in a hotel and left you two to party.

Best part? 

Vegas.

It was an amazing hotel in Vegas, and you and Jeff went all sorts of gambling, using some money you had originally saved up for a hotel room, but you know...awesome wedding planner.

That night, you both stumbled into your room, drunk out of your minds, and Jeff fell on the floor passed out while you face planted into the bed.

"Wake up." You kicked Jeff and ran into the bathroom, emptying your stomach and groaning from the massive hangover you had.

You could hear Jeff groaning in pain at the headache as he rubbed his head.

"Did you drink more then me?" He asked, sitting himself properly on the bed and falling backwards.

"I have no clue." 

"What did we do last night?"

"I think we went to a casino...I forgot." You muttered, resting your head on the toilet.

Jeff managed to gain the willpower to come over to you.

Wrapping his arms around your waist, he kissed your cheek and rubbed your back as you emptied out your stomach once again.

It was an interesting honeymoon.

Nonetheless, you were glad to spend it with Jeff.

______________________

SlenderMan:

You and Slender hadn't really planned in go on a honeymoon far from home.

So, your new husband had given you a huge surprise of building a cabin in the woods you were currently residing in. (Have you seen that movie? It was pretty okay. Hate the ending though.)

Quickly, you had cooked a bunch of your favorite foods and Slender opened a celebratory wine.

"I dedicate this toast to my lovely wife, (Y/N)." He murmured as you giggled, knowing nobody else would hear this toast. You found it adorable.

"And I dedicate this toast to my lovely husband." You clinked your glasses before taking a small sip of the wine.

You both are the food you cooked, and had a lovely night.

You liked the cabin so much, you even stayed much longer even after your honeymoon was over.

Of course, Slender wouldn't leave you alone, so you just stayed there for a bit longer.

It was the best days of your life.

________________________________

Eyeless Jack:

Jack had to call a taxi since his car trouble prevented you from going to your honeymoon spot.

Which you didn't mind really, but you did indeed, hate car trouble.

Turns out, he found a nice cabin that was close to the beach, so you could go in the water whenever you wanted to.

You rested your head on his shoulder on the way there, your bouquet long gone after you threw it into the crowd of people you now called family.

Guess who caught it?

(B/F).

You remember him/her freaking out about it and screaming.

"We're here!" Jack grinned from behind his mask and carried you out of the taxi bridal style, paying the man and looking at the nice cabin that was beautiful to you.

"It's so pretty!" You aw'd as you looked at the waves crashing by the shore.

He chuckled and carried you inside, gently putting you down on the bed that was freshly prepared for your arrival and taking off his suit.

"I'm never putting one of these again." He muttered, putting on some sweatpants and taking off the top part of his suit, leaving him shirtless.

"This dress is strangling me. They put a corset on me and I nearly died." You groaned, pulling down the zipper of the dress and stepping out of it, untying the corset and finally being able to breath.

Putting on one of Jack's T-Shirts, you wanted to cuddle at that point.

So you did, and you both fell asleep in each other's arms.

__________________________________

Sonic.Exe:

You both stayed up until daylight.

Why?

Because you had taken a flight to your honeymoon destination, which Natalya paid for behind your back, knowing you wouldn't let her pay for it all.

You and Sonic were exhausted. All you wanted to do was sleep.

Finally, you got off the plane and realized you were finally going to get some sleep.

"Let's go!" You cheered and got your luggage, making Sonic carry all of it while you hailed for a taxi.

Guess where Sonic had taken you?

New York.

You had always wanted to see downtown New York since you were a kid, so Sonic took you there. (If you live in New York, then you took a train to your honeymoon spot.)

All the Broadway musicals, you made a list one which ones to go to first.

So, you decided on 'Lion King' first.

It was amazing! Sonic naught you all kinds of souvenirs, and you finally got to sleep with a smile on your face.

'She really is a pain...' Sonic thought, rubbing his head as he pulled you into his arms.

'But she's my pain.'

______________________

Masky:

After the reception, you stumbled into your house, covered in mud and still partially soaked from the rain.

You and Masky hadn't planned a honeymoon, as long as you were both together, you could care less.

"I'm taking a shower." You muttered, brushing past Masky and heading into the bathroom.

Once both of you were fresh out of the shower, you decided to watch a bunch of movies as a sort of celebration for your marriage.

It escalated to more then that.

In the morning, Masky cooked breakfast for you and you gladly ate it, wondering how on Earth a killer could good that well.

He also managed to make decent cheesecake so her wouldn't have to go out and buy more.

"I'm surprised at you." You muttered, putting the sweet dessert in your mouth.

"Why?"

"Because a killer can cook!" He rolled his eyes before kissing your forehead, making you grin.

"I wanna go out today."

"Where?" Masky asked, turning to look at you.

You shrugged, then an idea came to mind.

"Why don't we just go on a road trip? Think of it as a last minute honeymoon." You grinned, making Masky smile form behind his mask.

As long as it made you happy, he could care less. After all, you were his wife now.

"Go pack, I'll get everything else ready." He agreed and you squealed, hugged him and ran to your room, packing all your stuff.

Once in the car, you decided to go to New York, New Jersey, Washington, Michigan, Florida, and Georgia.

No matter how far apart they were, this is what would happen.

You had so much fun, in every state.

Best honeymoon ever.

_________________________

Hoodie:

You both decided to head to Michigan, since it had snow everywhere.

You had never seen snow, and it would great to experience it!

Sayra paid for all expenses, blabbing about how amazing it would be to go up north. That was all she talked about.

So, there you were.

You had a fun time, playing in the snow and nearly dying from hypothermia, you know...fun stuff.

He bought you a bunch of stuff to take back home, and you were so happy the whole time you were on your honeymoon.

Hoodie had bought you a huge yellow hoodie with Michigan written across it in navy blue.

"Hoodie! This hoodie is huge on me!" (Heh, get it? No? Nevermind.)

"Well, it was the only size they h-had left." He defended, crossing his arms.

"I'm not complaining. It's comfy. I could hide food here." 

"I-is that all y-you think about?" 

"You married me. Deal with it."

________________________

Laughing Jack:

With much complaint from Levi, Eren paid all expenses for your trip.

You think it was just to get on Levi's nerves.

Oh well.

Guess where he paid for?

Hawaii.

You've always wanted to go, to chill in the beach and not worry about a thing.

Now, you would finally get the chance.

Jack hated the idea, but do you think he was going to crush your dreams and say that?

No.

Either way, if he had the guts to, you would just grab Eren and Levi and take them instead.

It's a honeymoon and you're supposed to spend it with the one you married, but Eren and Levi were adorable.

You had an amazing and relaxing time in Hawaii, and you were super happy the whole time. 

Jack, on the other hand, was itching for the honeymoon to end.

So, being the fabulous wife you were, you extended the honeymoon.

"Deal with it!"

___________________________


End file.
